


Advice for A Third Prince

by Deanne Gabriel (youtomyme)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Royalty/Servant Relationship, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/Deanne%20Gabriel
Summary: As the third prince of his kingdom, Castor always feels as if he is an unnecessary addition to his own family. When he starts to befriend Altair, his father's most trusted advisor, he begins to open his mind and his heart to a few things, new and old.





	1. Chapter 1: Opening the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katewonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katewonder/gifts).



> To my Fandom5K recipient, thank you very much for providing me with a prompt that so fired my imagination that I ended up giving birth to this giant monster fic baby. I sincerely hope that I have been a little successful in doing justice to your prompt, and that you can find this fic enjoyable. Please feel free to take as much time as you need to go through it!

For much of the princes’ childhood, Altair was a shadowy figure who drifted into the castle every few months, or even once a year at times, before drifting out again a month later at most. Whenever Altair visited, he bore important news that had to be relayed to the whole court, and even when they were children, King Garrick made his sons attend. It didn't matter whether or not they understood what was being said - they only had to understand the importance of these events and the significance of Altair's visits. 

Castor had once asked Glenn why Altair was so important. It was common knowledge that Altair had no noble blood, after all.

'How can you know that but not understand why Father thinks him important?' Yuuto, the second prince, scoffed. 'Father explains it almost every time he comes!'

'Shut up, Yuuto,' Glenn said calmly. 'Castor is a lot younger than we are and has had much less time to understand.'

He was not _that_ much younger - only seven years under Yuuto - but perhaps it was a lot to Glenn and Yuuto who were only two years apart. And Castor didn't want to give Yuuto any chances to snap at him any further. 

'When Father was a prince learning to become a king, he travelled a lot, as I will too when I am older,' Glenn said. 'Father met Altair, who was studying to become a doctor at the time, during his travels and Father immediately saw his potential as a political advisor. He took him in as his protégé - I mean, his student -' Castor's expression twitched slightly in annoyance. He knew what a protégé was, '- and taught him everything he had to know. Now Altair is one of Father's most trusted councillors who travels around the world as Father's representative, coming back every now and then to tell us what he's seen.'

'Altair must be younger than Father then, though they look the same age,' Castor said.

'Only by ten years. I suppose you think that because Altair is turning silver-haired and doesn't hide it, but Father dyes his hair, you know.'

Out of everything Castor had been told up until then, that was the most shocking of all. He thought it was rather deceptive to hide one's age in that way, and he baffled his father for a good week by glaring at him whenever he saw him. 

That happened when Castor was 14. On Castor's 21st birthday, Altair so happened to return from a trip in time to attend the celebrations. Despite the fact that he did not know him very much, or almost at all, Castor was pleased. But then, it was in his nature to be gracious and accepting of special attentions to himself. 

'I am gratified we have you back in such good time,' Castor said to him. 'You must be tired after your journey, so thank you for taking the time to come.'

'I could not possibly miss a celebration in honour of the kingdom's favourite prince,' Altair smiled, and Castor blushed. 

'No, Altair, _I_ am Prince Castor, the youngest. It is my brother Glenn who is to be king.'

'I am well aware of whom I am speaking to,' Altair laughed. 'Do you not know that your gentle, generous, and happy ways are much cherished by the people? Perhaps nobody has told you. I know that your father hopes for you to marry into an alliance with another kingdom, but your own kingdom would be very sad to lose you.'

'You flatter me because it is my birthday,' Castor said, his voice coming out as a squeak in his embarrassment. 'I am sure you say the same thing to my brothers.'

'I cannot lie to the royal family, Your Highness. These words are for you alone.'

'Well, thank you.' Castor relaxed. 'But I cannot believe you until I see unshakeable evidence of your statements.'

'Very well,' Altair said with a grin, happy to take up the challenge. 'I already have a birthday present for you, but I shall find your proof as a little extra. I cannot bear to have any of the royal family doubting me.'

'I look forward to your best efforts, Altair,' Castor said. He excused himself to return to the rest of the party, feeling happy. He knew that it was the duty of his family's servants to compliment and admire the royal family, so he couldn’t really believe Altair at all, but it was nice to think that he might not be seen as entirely useless in the kingdom's eyes. He too often feared that his father saw him in that way.

Altair's initial gift was an art book from a foreign land, Castor considering himself a hobby artist. It was not the most interesting gift Castor received that day, but it reminded him of Altair's promise to prove the kingdom's love for him, and he found himself dwelling on it more than any other gift.

He did not see Altair again for almost a week, by which time he had almost forgotten their conversation. He was sketching idly in his study when there was a knock on the door, and he looked up to see Altair looking around the door with a smile.

'Good afternoon, Your Highness,' Altair said. 'May I have a moment?'

'Of course.’ Castor put his sketchbook aside and said with mock sternness, 'I have been waiting for you all week, you know.'

'Forgive me. I _have_ been busy.' Altair came to stand in front of Castor's desk. While it was not too unusual for Altair to visit any of the princes and converse with them casually, and they all thought of Altair as a family friend who was more pleasant and likeable than most, it was a sufficiently rare occurrence that Castor felt as if his study had taken on new colour with his presence. 

'I rather feared I would have to wait until the next time you visited us. You are due to leave us again soon.'

'Indeed, but it truly would have been unforgivable of me to leave you waiting for so long.' Altair placed a book on the desk. It was a school textbook, but as Castor had never learnt from one, he did not recognised it and only wondered why anyone would place such garish yellow lettering over a photograph of the kingdom's beautiful mountain range.

'Er, wait,' Castor said as Altair opened the book. Altair stopped and raised an eyebrow. 'Are you ... were you quite serious about what you said? Of me being - being the favourite prince? All you are going to show me is that the people of the kingdom speak as favourably of me as they do my brothers, right?'

'I was entirely sincere, Your Highness,' Altair said. His smile became soft and sympathetic. 'Does it make you nervous to think that the people esteem you more highly than your brothers? Do not feel that way, Prince Castor. You must acknowledge your own merits.' 

'I can't bear to think that people like me better than Glenn and Yuuto!' Castor protested. 'They work so much harder than I do. I am only the third son, and I don't do anything special or study very much like they do.'

'People think highly of your older brothers too. Indeed, the fact that you can so patiently bear being in their shadow is one of the things that reflects well on you. I have no wish to embarrass you, Your Highness, but I know that you think heavily of your position as the third prince, and I wish to assure you that you are loved as much as your brothers.'

'That's very kind of you, Altair,' Castor said, smiling faintly. 'Is it obvious that I worry about my position relative to my brothers? I do not want my father to know I feel that way.'

'It is not obvious at all,' Altair said reassuringly.

When nothing more was forthcoming, Castor said, 'Then how do you know?'

'I have been trained to read people, that is all. And it is quite natural to feel that way, so I knew to look for the signs.' Without waiting for any further invitation, Altair extended the postcards to him. 'I cannot quite prove this, but postcards of you alone are very popular - it is much more difficult to find postcards of either of your brothers alone. I am sure I have seen them before, but I could not locate any during my search yesterday.'

Castor blushed anew. He would much rather not look at them after all, but he couldn't possibly turn Altair away after he had gone through the trouble. The first was a photograph of the royal family from a public event some years ago, and the next was a three-panelled photograph of each of the princes. After that were several photographs of Castor alone, and his blush deepened with each one. There were even two painted portraits that Castor had sat for the previous year, and he could not understand their appeal - they were just regular portraits that had been put up in the royal gallery. Many of them had 'His Highness Prince Castor' in elaborate lettering over them.

'I change my mind, this is too much,' Castor mumbled. 

'Are you sure?' Altair said, and Castor suddenly realised that Altair was _enjoying_ his reactions. 'Would you not like to hear the highly complimentary description of you that I found in this school book?'

'No, I do not!' Castor covered his face with his hands and glared at Altair through his fingers. 'You awful tease!'

'I'm sorry, Your Highness,' Altair laughed. 'I did not foresee that it would make you so uncomfortable - but of course, you have always been so modest.'

'Enough, Altair,' Castor groaned. He rubbed his face and lowered his hands, taking in a deep breath. 'Thank you for showing me this, but I would like to forget about it now.'

'Oh no, I bought those postcards for _you,_ Prince. Keep them.'

'Only to write to you when you next travel,' Castor said.

'I look forward to that.' Castor was no expert like Altair, but he knew a little about reading people too, and he was surprised by just how genuine Altair's pleasure was. 'I am sorry I have embarrassed you, but I am not sorry I showed you these things. Even if you forget these things in particular, I hope you do not forget that you are important to your people.'

'Alright then,' Castor assented, relaxing into a smile. 'I know that your intentions were good. I appreciate it.'

Altair was due to leave several days later. On the morning of his departure, Castor found himself next to him at the breakfast table.

'Good morning, Your Highness,' Altair said, bowing his head. Castor smiled back as he took his seat. 'I am glad I have the opportunity to see you before I leave. Remember that you have promised to write to me.'

'I won't forget, I want those pictures out of my room as soon as possible,' Castor laughed. 'My brothers will laugh at me for _years_ if they find them. How long will you be gone?'

'A little longer than usual this time. I will be a member of the company leaving from the Nuceria Kingdom, as Prince Roald is touring the continent for most of the year, and I shall meet with our own Prince Glenn on _his_ Grand Tour at the end of the year to join his party.'

'So you will return with Glenn?' Castor was taken aback. 'Then you won't be back for almost three years!'

'Yes. Quite a bit longer than usual,' Altair said. His smile became playful. 'Will you miss me, Your Highness?'

'Oh, I just don't want you to think I will be sending you letters for all of three years,' Castor said hastily, hiding his blush by standing up to pick up a stack of toast. He felt calmer when he sat down again. 'I am sure you know that I dislike it when residents of the castle are away for too long. I like my home just as it is.'

'It shows a pleasing affection for the people precious to you,' Altair said easily. 'Not that I count myself among that lucky number.'

'Now that you've said that, I can hardly agree with you and say that you aren't!' 

'Of course, your kind-hearted nature would not allow it, but I take no offence in hearing you say it.’ Castor rolled his eyes.

'I will concede that you are a part of my home, and you shall have to be content with that,' Castor said.

'It is already more than I could have hoped to expect,' Altair said warmly. He watched Castor butter toast for several moments. 'Your Highness, may I make a request that may be considered overstepping my bounds?'

'Speak, and I shall be the judge of that,' Castor said, already inclined to say yes to whatever it would turn out to be. He had given Altair so little thought before, he was pleasantly surprised to discover how agreeable he was now.

'Prince Castor, I greatly desire that you would write to me while I am away,' Altair said with sincere humbleness. 'Though I do correspond with the king, it is only on business, and I have no close friends or family in the kingdom to remind me of my home.'

'What?!' Castor was shocked. 'You ... have no family here? I always thought ...' that Altair _must_ have family somewhere, a brother or perhaps even a wife, but now that he thought of it, Castor realised he had no real evidence for his assumptions.

'I was an orphan when King Garrick first bestowed his attentions upon me,' Altair said. 'I have devoted my life entirely to the kingdom since.'

Castor frowned. 'Don't tell me Father _forbids_ you from having a family.'

'Not at all,' Altair chuckled. 'But it is the nature of my work that I am too occupied to make personal connections.'

'I see. Well ...' Castor sat back to look Altair in the eye. Altair met his gaze with his familiar, calm smile. 'I was not joking about sending those postcards to you, Altair, so it will not be a burden on me. Have no fear,' he said cheerfully, 'I will certainly write to you, and we shall see if your opinion of me remains the same afterwards.'

'Your meaning?' 

'It is probable that you will discover in the course of our correspondence, just how naïve and uninteresting I truly am. In the hopes of securing your good opinion for as long as possible, I shall keep my messages to you friendly but brief. If you agree to those terms, then you may anticipate my letters.'

'My dear Prince Castor,' Altair smiled, causing Castor's heart to perform an unexpected backflip, 'have you feared the expectations of your family your whole life, or has somebody always told you that you are uninteresting? We may not speak particularly often, but I have never found your character lacking.'

'I find it a bit too difficult, being the third son,' Castor said with an apologetic smile. 'Perhaps you can change my mind during our correspondence.'

'Depend on it, I will do my best.'

Castor knew that Altair would be briefed by the king and several of the upper members of the royal court, but if he had no family, Castor realised, no one would bid him farewell before he left. Castor had grown up surrounded by people to whom he was dear and who were dear to him, and he could not imagine how lonely it must feel to not even have a single person like that.

'Altair, surely you exaggerate,' Castor said as soon as Altair stepped through the main doors of the castle to the courtyard. Altair jumped a foot in the air and Castor hastily apologised.

'Forgive me,' Altair said weakly. 'I failed to catch your words, Your Highness.'

'Er, I said, surely you exaggerate about having no close acquaintances. You must have _somebody_.'

'I travel alone and without servants. It is difficult for me to make any lasting connections.'

'I understand that, but your home is _here_. How can you have no friends here?'

'I am rarely here at all.'

'Oh.' But of course. Yet Castor was surprised all the same. 'Well, I naturally do not know your entire situation, but your natural amiability makes me think that you simply haven't tried enough.'

'Perhaps,' Altair said, good-natured enough to smile. 'I shall endeavour to seek out company more, if you wish it of me.'

'Do. You would not think to ask for correspondence from a boy half your age if you had the pleasure of better company.'

'You are no longer a boy, Prince Castor, and what better company can I ask for than that of a prince?' Altair bowed. 'Thank you for seeing me off, Your Highness. Your attentions flatter me.'

'It seems a shame that I only discovered how enjoyable your company is when you are about to leave for so long,' Castor wanted to say. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them back. It would be too forward, and it was not elegant for a prince to be so transparent with his feelings. All the same, he was happy to have found a friend in Altair, and he wished he had known to talk to him earlier.

'Take care,' Castor said, returning the bow. With a wave, Altair boarded his carriage and was gone.

-

It was not until a month after Castor's 24th birthday that Prince Glenn and Altair returned. Castor could not say whom he was more pleased to welcome home.

As a matter of course, the courtyard was full of the royal family, courtiers, visiting nobles and royal heirs to welcome the eldest prince home. In the chaos, Castor found it much easier to greet Altair than to even catch a glimpse of Glenn, but he did not mind at all.

'Altair, it has been so long that I have almost forgotten your face. How do you do?' he said.

Altair turned around from unloading the carriage, and his face split into a wide grin. Castor realised that he really _had_ forgotten Altair's appearance. Surely his eyes had not always been so blue? Had his frame always been so reassuringly sturdy, his shoulders so broad? Castor's heart beat faster to look at him. But that warm, pleasant smile was the same as Castor had always fondly remembered it. 'I cannot say the same for you, Prince Castor. I have carried multiple reminders of your visage these three years, and you have changed little.'

Castor laughed, wishing he could embrace him. It would not be proper for master and servant to touch each other so casually, however, so he could only content himself with smiling warmly. 'You kept all my letters?'

'Of course. I could hardly dispose of precious gifts from the royal family.'

'Now you are truly mocking me,' Castor grinned. 'I have kept your letters too, so it is as well. Yuuto teases me for them, and I would be giving in to his teasing if I threw them away.'

'I am glad you can be steadfast in your feelings.' Altair put his head to one side, a strange, undecipherable expression flickering over his face for a moment. 'You asked me how I am. I am well, and all the better for seeing you, Your Highness.'

'Oh really?' Castor said, feeling his face heat up. 'You praise me too much. But I'm very happy to see you too. I hope you will not go running off at the first opportunity that arises, after being gone for so long.'

'No, I believe I will be allowed to stay here a little longer than before now. I am getting on in years, and I should like to work from the comfort of my own quarters for a time.'

'Wonderful!' Castor said before he could stop himself. 'I'm so happy that - that you will be here.'

'I am glad to think that I will not be a burden,' Altair said, not noticing or ignoring Castor's awkwardness, to his relief. 'Please excuse me to take my things away, Your Highness.'

'Of course.' Castor stepped aside. 'I'll see you later, Altair.'

With a bow, Altair left, and Castor turned back to the crowd around his brother. He was abashed by how transparent he had been with his feelings - it was surprising to discover just how gratified he was by Altair's return. They _were_ something like friends now, after all the letters they had exchanged, but without a doubt, a barrier between them remained. He and Altair were too distant in age, rank, and position to be intimate friends, and he could not afford to forget that. To be sure, Altair would disapprove as much as anybody else. Still - he was glad, very glad, that Altair and Glenn were home. 

Glenn and Castor had almost no opportunity to say much more than 'hello' to each other until tea time, when the princes had a private meal in the princes’ parlour. It was once the family parlour, but when Glenn and Yuuto reached adolescence, it had been gifted to the boys, and family teas took place in the queen’s private sitting room instead.

'Your homecoming celebration looked more exhausting than your return trip must have been,' Castor said merrily as Glenn poured tea for them.

'Without a doubt,' Glenn groaned, putting down the teapot and throwing himself into a chair. 'I'm so glad that's all over. I did enjoy my Grand Tour, but this past month, I have only been dreaming of home.'

'I'm glad _I_ will never have to go so far for so long unless I wish,' Yuuto said, and Castor silently agreed.

'Castor, I do believe that you wrote twice as much to Altair as you did to me,' Glenn said. Castor felt himself blush again, and took a sip of tea to hide his face. 'I know I only wrote to you half as much as well, but it seemed as if you would write to each other as soon as you received the other's letters.'

'Indeed, writing to Altair took up most of his time while Altair was away,' Yuuto said. 'I don't know what he'll do now that Altair is here. Perhaps they'll slip letters under each other's doors.'

'Shut up, Yuuto,' Glenn said, at the same time as Castor retorted, 'I wanted to learn about foreign places and royal business, and Altair wanted to know about things happening back home. It was a mutually beneficial situation.'

‘Yes, I understand you perfectly,’ Glenn said. 'I know my letters to you were rubbish on those points. I was always rushing because there were so many things to do, and I always had to remember to mention Yuuto, Mother, and Father in them as well.'

'Excuses,' Yuuto said, crossing his arms and directing a smirk at Castor. 'Go on, Castor. Is that the _real_ reason you wrote to Altair all the time?'

'What other reason could I have?' Castor said coolly.

'Yes, Yuuto, what _are_ you thinking of?' Glenn said, nonchalantly buttering a scone.

'Nothing really, I suppose.' Yuuto's sneer said otherwise, but he mercifully dropped the subject. 

The castle was kept busy for more than a week after Glenn's return, as celebrations were held in his honour and people came to visit and congratulate him. Castor was happy to simply keep out of the way, but for a few days, he only ever glimpsed Altair around a corner, or inside a room when he was rushing elsewhere. When he finally bumped into him, though they were walking briskly in opposite directions and Altair only smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement at first, Castor blurted out, 'I hope that it will not turn out that we will actually speak to one another _less_ now that you are back in the castle.'

'Not at all, Your Highness,' Altair said with a sheepish smile. 'But I would be pushing myself forward too much to ask for your company when you have not invited me.'

'Consider this an open invitation,' Castor said defiantly. 'Come and see me whenever you like. I have much to say to you that I could never be bothered to write down.'

'Thank you very much, Your Highness. I will be sure to look for you as soon as I can,' Altair said with a smile that made Castor's heart squeeze tightly in his chest.

Perhaps it was just as well that the castle was so busy so shortly after Altair and Glenn's return. Castor did not know if he _wanted_ the time to sit and understand his own confused feelings.

True to his words, Altair knocked on Castor's study door only a couple of days after. As Castor called for him to enter, he suddenly felt self-conscious about the state of his desk and scrambled to push things aside or stuff them into drawers.

'Good morning, Your Highness,' Altair said, his smile as warm and assured as ever. 'Please don't go to any lengths for my sake.'

'If it makes you feel any better, I only fear that you will think me an untidy person, not that I would make you uncomfortable,' Castor said, smiling back as he dropped pencils into their holder. 'Please sit down. Are you occupied today?'

'Not too much,' Altair said. He hesitated before pulling out a seat and sitting down.

'Is something the matter?' Castor said with a raised eyebrow.

‘You are too kind in your attentions to me, Your Highness. As a servant, I sometimes fear that it is too much for me to accept them.’

'You are an esteemed resident of the castle, Altair,' Castor said, waving a hand dismissively. 'You were brought here on your own merits, and have earned your place here more than I have.'

'So modest, as always,' Altair said, giving him a smile that was almost fond. 'Your father King Garrick is already engaging in preparations for Prince Glenn's coronation, and it is that which has been occupying the better part of my attention of late.’

'Oh.' Castor had not realised that people were readying for it so early. It was still more than a year away. 'If you are already busy with that now, I can only imagine how much worse it will get in the upcoming months.' 

The thought made him feel somewhat melancholy. He and his brothers had known from birth of Glenn's destiny, and often they spoke and even joked of it, but now that it was almost near, Castor began to realise just how much he might lose one of his closest friends in the family. He only saw his father at meal times some days, and he knew he would feel terribly lonely if it would come to Glenn always being close at hand in the castle, yet never having the time to see him.

'I, er, actually came with the intent to give you something,' Altair said, startling Castor out of his reverie. Castor felt guilty when he realised that Altair was looking awkward. He had not invited Altair to meet him so that he could mope, after all. 'I hoped that we would be able to return before your 24th birthday, Prince Castor, but I decided to search for a gift all the same when I realised it would be impossible.'

'You are too kind,' Castor said, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. 'It wasn't necessary - I mean, I was not expecting -'

'If you would prefer not to receive it -' Altair said hastily, 'I will take it away. I apologise if I am overstepping my boundaries.'

'No, no, not at all!' Castor laughed sheepishly, rubbing his cheeks to cool them down. 'I was surprised, but - no, I am pleased you thought of me. Thank you, Altair.'

'Your Highness, it is impossible for me to repay the kindness you have shown me, and the attention you still bestow upon me,' Altair said, returning to his easy, relaxed stance. 'But I hope I can show you that I wholeheartedly feel the compliment you pay me.'

'You talk too much,' Castor mumbled. 'I am afraid you must simply accept that we are friends now.'

'Very well, Prince. I selected a few things to make up for my absence during previous years as well - I hope they will be of use to you.' Altair placed a box wrapped in blue and red on the desk and pushed it towards Castor.

'Um.' Castor placed a hand on top of the package, a sudden swell of shame rising within himself as he looked at it. He said in a small voice, 'Altair, you have been my friend these three years and have always wished me well on my birthday, but -' his voice became almost a squeak with his mortification, '- I never once thought to ask after _your_ birthday. What a typically self-centred prince I am.'

There was a second's pause, and then Altair said in a slightly strangled voice, 'Do not let it worry you, Your Highness. I never once thought of that.' Castor looked up and saw that Altair was covering his mouth to hide a grin. 'I am an old man, Prince Castor. I never even think of my birthday but to remember that I have aged another year.'

'Perhaps it is my youth that makes me think so then, but I do believe that it is a duty between friends to remember dates significant to one another,' Castor said, slightly miffed that Altair was amused by his misery.

'That is perfectly fine then. My birthdate is not significant to me.'

'Have it your way then,' Castor said exasperatedly. 'But I would still like to know the date. Tell me later.'

'As you wish, Your Highness,' Altair said with a bow of his head. 

Castor picked up a pocket knife to cut open the package's bindings. 'And there is no need to go to any lengths for me either. I - I am pleased, but - don't trouble yourself on my behalf.'

'It's no trouble, Prince. Whenever I noticed something that made me think of you, I picked it up to gift to you. There is little thought or ceremony in them.’

Suddenly, Castor wished he hadn't asked. It was even worse to think that Altair thought of him enough to be reminded of him by everyday things. 'I wonder that you have so few personal connections if you are always so thoughtful,' he muttered.

'Not at all,' Altair said. 'Please ... don't look so nervous, Your Highness. They are only little trinkets.'

'I suppose I am not used to receiving especial attention from outside my family,' Castor admitted, finally getting to work unwrapping the box. 'Or perhaps I am happy just because it is from you.'

He nearly dropped the knife when he realised he had spoken aloud. Fortunately, Altair said nothing, but Castor thought he might have seen him smile from the corner of his eye.

To his relief, there was nothing particularly extravagant in the box. Castor wondered if its contents were calculated to be thoughtful without showing excessive consideration of the recipient. Indeed, Altair was King Garrick's advisor and one of his most intelligent courtiers. It would not be out of character for him, but it only made the gift all the more thoughtful in Castor's eyes. 

At the top of the bundle were painted postcards from various foreign lands, intriguing in both culture and artistry, alongside a case of pencils of varying lightness. Underneath was a tapestry - small by Castor's standards, who only knew tapestries as being large hangings that decorated the walls of the castle - depicting several different landscapes: the seaside, a mountain range, a town, and a forest. Each landscape had the place name printed underneath it.

'I thought you might find that to be of interest,' Altair said as Castor held it up to look at it. 'They are common souvenir items by which to remember a place one has visited. I am sure you have never even seen such cheap material in your life,' he added mirthfully.

'It does look more susceptible to scissors than I had previously thought cloth could be,' Castor agreed, and Altair chuckled. 

'The common people do not normally have hanging tapestries as decorations,' Altair said. 'The tapestries in the castle are made of expensive cloth - expenses that might be better funnelled into some other avenue, but these items are cheap and make a tasteful furnishing for a blank wall.'

'I see,' Castor said brightly. 'People must see them as a patriotic symbol of their land too, do they not? Do the merchants of our kingdom sell tapestries like these with our mountain range and the grand lake on them?'

'I have never personally searched for them, but I am sure they do.' Altair smiled at his delight. 'If you would like, I shall search for one for you.'

'I don't want you to go to any trouble,' Castor said, smiling at the cloth in his hands, 'but I would rather like that.' 

He folded it up and set it to one side. There were two books still in the box: an art book (the one Altair had given him for his 21st birthday had a special place on his bedside, and he looked forward to allowing the new one to join it) and a picture book with a gilded cover. It was written in a language he did not know, though he knew many, but it was altogether scarce on words and the pictures arrested his attention immediately. The style of drawing made him think of stained glass windows, and it was easy to read the stories they told even without reading the words. They were fairy tales, but Castor had never heard the stories they told before. 

'When you were a child, you loved books of fairy tales; the more beautifully illustrated, the better,' Altair said. 'I hope you have not quite outgrown them.'

'I have not,' Castor said with a smile. His smile faded a little as he said, 'Please try not to remind me of my childhood too much, Altair.’

'Why?' Altair said, taken aback.

'I find it very strange to think of you as knowing me when I was a child,' Castor said, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. 'I hardly knew you back then. You were just this person whose arrival signalled that I would have to spend a whole day doing nothing but stand in court in stuffy robes, listening to reports that did not interest me.'

Altair burst into laughter. 'I am glad I could overcome such a negative first impression to gain your good favour now.'

'Well, I know it was not your fault.' Castor relaxed. 'You must know this language. Will you read it to me someday?'

'Whenever you wish, Prince,' Altair said graciously. He glanced at the wall clock behind Castor. 'The lunch bell will sound soon - may I be excused to change, Your Highness?'

'Oh, yes.' Castor started. He had completely lost himself in their conversation - the sun might have set without him realising. 'I need to go as well. Thank you Altair, for the gifts and your company today.'

'I should be thanking _you_.' Altair stood up and bowed. 'Good day, Prince Castor.'

-

Castor soon discovered that Altair had not been given any duty which would take him away from the castle for the foreseeable future, and he settled down with a feeling of content with the way things were in his home. True there was a constant feeling of business in the air as preparations for Glenn's distant coronation continued, but he soon became used to that, too.

'Ah, Castor!' Glenn called out from his study when Castor was walking past. 'At last, I find you alone. I was just about to call up a private tea, join me?'

'Of course.' Castor was always pleased to spend time with his brother. After Glenn had rung the bell to order tea from a servant, he said, 'What do you mean, at last you find me alone? Am I always in somebody's company?'

'Come now, you cannot tell me you do not realise it,' Glenn scoffed. 'You are almost always in Altair's company now. I seem to see him with _you_ more often than I see him with Father.'

'Oh.' Castor touched his cheeks as they flushed. 'Well ... I ... is there something wrong with it?'

'Not really, but he _is_ going to be _my_ advisor someday.' A grin stretched across Glenn's face. 'Why do you blush? Is there something between the two of you that is more than a professional friendship?'

'Obviously _not._ ' Castor scowled. 'Will he really be your advisor when you are king?' he said to distract them both from the subject.

'It has not been formally arranged, but I assume so. Why not?'

'I only ask,' Castor said with a shrug. 'Perhaps I thought he might retire when Father does, but I suppose he does not have any real reason to do so. Will you make him travel as your ambassador, when you are king?'

'Perhaps I may find some other ambassador, considering how much happier you are when he is at home,' Glenn said with a teasing smile.

'There is no need to think of me when it is for the kingdom,' Castor said as a matter of course. He slumped in his chair. 'Glenn, please do not tease me.'

'I'm sorry,' Glenn relented with a grin. 'I've just never seen you so happy as you are now.'

'Then perhaps you should have paid more attention to me in the past, as I am clearly starved for close friends.'

'No, I don't think that's it,' his brother laughed. 'The two of you seem so particularly fond of each other. Did something happen?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, Altair has always been around, but you were never such good friends before. Did something occur to draw you towards each other?'

'No ...' Castor frowned. 'Perhaps we simply noticed each other properly for the first time. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?' he said again.

'No, no,' Glenn said, waving a hand. 'Certainly you will be allowed to be friends as much as you wish when I am king. I believe Father disapproves, however. If he comes to believe that your relationship goes beyond what is appropriate for a member of the royal family and a servant of the kingdom, he would forbid you from seeing each other.'

A respectful knock on the door signalled the arrival of tea, and Castor silently pondered Glenn's words as their tea was laid out on Glenn's desk. He hated to think of it. It was easy for Glenn to say that he would permit them to be friends once he ascended to the throne, but their Father would continue to remain in the castle. If King Garrick decided to prohibit his son and his advisor from forming a friendship, it would be difficult to continue their acquaintance after Glenn became king.

'Glenn, what is it that Father dislikes about my being friends with Altair?' Castor asked. 

'Oh, well, you know how Father likes to keep things traditional and proper,' Glenn said as he poured the tea. 'I am sure most of it is simply because he thinks it is inappropriate to become close to a servant.'

'And the other part of it?' Castor said, knowing enough to read between the lines.

'Oh, well,' Glenn mumbled. He had a habit of saying that whenever he was nervous. 'Don't be offended now, Castor, I'm only guessing, but -‘

'Wait. How much will I hate to hear what you have to say next?'

'Er, quite a lot, I would say.'

'Thank you for the advance warning.' Castor sighed. He couldn't _not_ hear what Glenn was going to say. 'Go on then.'

'I do not think Father is in the right to think so, and even if he was, I - well ... Do you remember when you were 16 and Prince Ferdinand stayed here for several months to learn from Father and I? Oh, of course you do,' he said when Castor groaned.

'Nothing _happened_ between us,' Castor said. 'I was young and easily taken in by - by his charming manners and all that rot. You think ... that Father thinks I'm in lo-' He stopped, unable to carry on.

'Perhaps he does not suspect it yet, but he fears the possibility.' Glenn shrugged. 'I wanted to say earlier, that even if you were, I would not have any objection to it.'

'Banish the thought,' Castor said irritably. 'I like Altair, but I'm - I am not -'

'As much as I would not have minded, I'm glad to hear you say that,' Glenn said with a relieved smile. 'If I notice Father thinking of it, I shall immediately do my best to assuage his fears. You and Altair often talk about what it is like to travel, or what other countries and kingdoms are like, and other intellectual things of the sort, don't you? It is good to have a companion from whom you can learn so much. I don't know why Father fears so much for you - I mean, of course I understand that he worries for you.'

'What does he worry about?'

'Concerning you and Altair, probably his primary concern is that Altair would take advantage of you in some way - by asking for a favour or using your friendship in some way.'

'Isn't Father supposed to know Altair better than I do? Altair would never do that!’

'He's only worried as a matter of course. I am sure he does not actually believe our faithful Altair would do such a thing - certainly not deliberately.'

'Yes.' Castor sighed and leaned back. 'I will be careful to avoid giving Father any reason to step between us. Let's talk of something else now, Glenn.'

Glenn smiled. 'Alright.'

The rest of their conversation was successful in forcing their discussion of Castor's friendship with Altair to the back of his mind, but as he prepared to retire to bed that night, he found himself thinking of it again. More specifically, of King Garrick and Prince Glenn's fear that he was in love with Altair.

He rolled into bed and buried his head in a pillow with a groan. Glenn had easily believed him when he denied it, but it was much harder to convince _himself._ Ever since Glenn and Altair's return, Castor had found himself even more interested in Altair than before, and it was true that they spent time together almost every day now. Altair was courteous and conscious of his place without being obsequious; Castor was sure that Altair would be just as polite and gracious to him if they were of the same station. Altair always had something interesting to say, and he did not seem to think it a waste to say it to a third prince who had little place even in his own family.

In the privacy of his own mind, Castor thought that if he _was_ in love with Altair, it would be as much as Altair deserved for being who he was.

-

'Are you well, Your Highness?' Altair said, and Castor started. 'My apologies. You seem distracted.'

'I'm sorry.' Castor gave him a swift smile. He wondered if he should confide in Altair. At the very least, he was sure Altair would not relay his thoughts to the king, but he didn't know if it would be wise. Undoubtedly, Altair's loyalty lay in the crown, and if he knew that King Garrick disapproved of their friendship, he might well believe it best to stop seeing Castor at all. 'Altair, you are not of this kingdom, are you not?'

'Indeed, I am a foreigner here. When your father graced me with his attention, I was a student with no commitments or close family, so I was free to accept his invitation to come here and learn from him.'

'Is your hometown far away? Why did you agree to come here?'

'Yes, it is far. An ocean separates this kingdom from that country. As for why I came here ...' Altair paused, looking thoughtful. 'Naturally, it was a good opportunity for me, for I had no future but the completion of my studies and a career along those lines - and even then, only if I was fortunate.'

‘I see. Er, is it difficult for commoners to find occupation, Altair?’

‘Very much so. Oftentimes there are more people seeking employment than there are available positions to be employed in.’

‘Is it harder even than being a third son?’

Altair gave him a sympathetic smile. ‘Your Highness, there are many people in the kingdom who do not have enough to eat every day, despite your father’s best efforts. You will always have food at every meal, clothes on your back, and a roof over your head, no matter what happens to you. You are much better off being a third prince.’

‘Alright then.’ Castor smiled back. ‘Glenn is already busy preparing for his coronation, and Yuuto is leaving to study in another kingdom soon. I just wish I could find something to do too. I wanted to go with Yuuto, but my father instructed me to stay at home before I could even ask.’

‘Perhaps he is simply more attached to you than you know.’

‘I _highly_ doubt that,’ Castor said, but he couldn’t help a laugh. ‘Counsel me, advisor. What do you suggest I do to be useful in my own home?’

'First, I suggest you stop worrying so. Why do you fear being useless, Prince? Does it merely dissatisfy you to have no occupation, or is there something greater that concerns you?'

'I am afraid of ennui,' Castor admitted. 'But on the whole, I would say I fear my father's disapproval. He pays me little attention and when he does, I often get the impression that he wishes I could do more to benefit him.'

'Your Highness,' Altair said in a gentle tone that surprised Castor, 'it is no good to make assumptions of the way other people view you - especially when that person is your own father. I believe that His Majesty cherishes you dearly, though he often thinks he has little time to show it.'

'Thank you, Altair,' Castor said, feeling the strength of the mild rebuke. 'But - but I find it hard to believe. I believe your words on principle ... yet I cannot convince myself of their truth.'

'Do your best to believe me for now, and I shall seek out the evidence for you,' Altair said. He did not blink or hesitate as he said it. He was simply confident in his ability to procure the proof necessary to change Castor's mind.

'Very well.' Castor relaxed. 'I _am_ pleased to hear you say that. I suppose if anyone may make judgements on my father's character, after my mother, it would be yourself.'

'I am pleased to hear you say _that,_ Prince,'Altair smiled. 'As it is, I _do_ support your idea to find occupation now that you are old enough to do without a tutor. You are already an accomplished polyglot. Why not take up another language? That is an occupation fit for a prince. Or perhaps you would like to ask your mother or father to hire a professional artist to assist you in furthering your artistic abilities?'

'I am not serious in pursuing my art,' Castor said hastily, flushing slightly at the thought. The way he thought of it, he only knew how to scribble. 'I ... would like to learn another language ... if you would teach me.'

'I would like that,' Altair said, and Castor's heart leapt. 'I am afraid that I must decline, however. I am too occupied myself to dedicate as much time as I could wish to teaching you.'

'Oh well,' Castor said, holding back a sigh. 'I shall learn myself, and you shall watch my progress whenever you can. I would like to learn the language of that book you gifted me.'

'A fine choice. I wish I could promise to take you to that land with me if you succeed, but I am sure you need no such encouragement, and it would be improper for _me_ to take _you_ on a trip.'

'Yes, it would, but I don't see why _I_ cannot take _you_ as my escort. Altair, that is an excellent idea,' Castor said joyfully. 'I would like that very much.'

'So would I.' Altair's eyes shone with promise, and Castor wanted to wrap himself up in their warmth. 'Perhaps it will be a feasible idea someday in the future - _if_ you are successful in studying the language. Though of course, I do not doubt your ability to succeed.'

'I will not be satisfied until you are happy with my progress,' Castor promised.

'Good.' Altair raised his gaze to look into Castor's eyes, and Castor looked back with some apprehension. Altair seemed to be searching for something in his face.

'Please do not doubt yourself, my dear Prince Castor,' Altair said seriously. 'Is it natural to desire your father's approval, but allow me to tell you that, even if your father _did_ think low of you, his opinion alone does not make you who you are. As long as you do not burden anyone with your presence and bring joy to others, as I know you do when you sit with your mother to accompany her in her work, or when you assist your brothers in their studies, no one can deny that you have worth. Take courage in the knowledge that there are many other people who think of you as a highly accomplished and well-bred young man.'

'Including you, Altair?' Castor said, his voice soft.

'Yes, Your Highness. Including me.'

If Altair thought he was enough, then what more validation did he need?

'Well, it is only natural you would say that,' Castor said, breaking their gaze. 'But thank you.'

'Do you dismiss my opinion because I am a servant? Not even your father does that, Your Highness.'

Startled, Castor turned back to him. Altair had an eyebrow raised, waiting for his answer.

‘No, that is not what I meant.’ Castor blushed with shame. 'It - it is only that I know you will not offend me out of respect for the royal family.'

'If you accept my respect for you, Your Highness, then please accept that I would not disrespect you by speaking false praise.'

'I see.' Castor relaxed and smiled. 'Then - let me thank you again. Please don't be offended when I fear you lying to please me, Altair. I only feel that way because your regard is so important to me, it would hurt me to think you thought the opposite.'

'Then do not think it at all, Prince. You have nothing to fear in that respect - I esteem you sincerely.'

Before Castor could reply, there was a knock on the door. Yuuto poked his head inside and said, 'Come along, Castor, I have something to speak to you about.'

'I shall be out in a minute,' Castor said coolly without looking around. Yuuto gave an unprincely snort, but withdrew and shut the door. Forcing a smile, Castor said, 'Please excuse me, Altair. Um, I ...'

'Your Highness?' Altair prompted when Castor was silent.

'Some other time,' Castor said, shaking his head. 'I will see you later.'

'Yes, Your Highness.' Altair stood up and bowed. 'Please think on my words and do not fret so much anymore.'

'I'll do my best,' Castor promised, and left.

-

'Forgive me for interrupting your tryst, but this is important,' Yuuto said as they walked away together.

' _Shut up_ ,' Castor hissed, looking around in alarm. The corridor appeared to be empty. 'If Father hears you joking like that, he'll have me beheaded! Or worse, he'll have _Altair_ beheaded!’

'I doubt it.' Yuuto rolled his eyes. At least he waited until they reached his study to say, 'So _are_ you and Altair lovers then?'

'No! Why - we're not - I - I would not - what is wrong with you?!' Castor almost wailed. 'Why must you tease me so? Can I not have a friend in this castle? I might as well with you going away and Glenn about to become king!'

Yuuto laughed. 'I tease you because it's fun. You react so well.'

'Can't you spare me out of love for a brother?' Castor said miserably. 'If Altair heard that, it would ruin our friendship.'

'Why? If you were truly nothing more than friends, you would surely be able to laugh it off.'

Castor did not know what to say for a few moments. Unfortunately, he hesitated for too long. Yuuto's eyes widened with shock.

'Castor! You are not in love with Altair!' he said, scandalised.

'I never said I was!' Castor protested, but he knew it was too late. He was a terrible liar and his face, the traitor, blushed scarlet. 

'Then say you are not!' Yuuto crowed when Castor remained silent. 'I knew it! You _have_ been in love with him all along. How could you find him attractive, Castor? He's so _old,_ and he’s known us - _all_ of us - since we were _children.'_

'Do you think I don't know that?' Castor buried his face in his hands. 'Yuuto, don't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Glenn.'

'Poor little brother.' Yuuto chuckled, patting Castor's head. 'Who am I to stand in the way of love? As a matter of fact, I asked to speak to you about something along similar lines. But first, tell me about yourself.'

Looking up from his hands in surprise, Castor said, 'Yuuto, are you in love with someone?'

'Something like that, I suppose. Tell me about Altair, and I shall tell you of my own affairs.'

'What is there to tell?' Castor said, slumping back into misery. 'I only knew today - or ten minutes ago. I suppose you think it no surprise.'

‘Indeed, I am not surprised in the least,’ Yuuto said with entirely too much merriment. 'And I want to say that I am not surprised it took you so long to realise it either. The fact that he was not at home for most of your close acquaintance must have helped you to be oblivious. How did you become aware of it?'

Little trinkets were scattered around Yuuto’s desk, and Castor picked up and dropped the end of a Newton’s cradle, thinking on his conversation with Altair. As the balls bounced, he said, 'According to Glenn, Father fears that I am in love with Altair.'

'A fear which, as we have clarified, is entirely rational,' Yuuto said.

'Yes. I denied the charge to Glenn, and he warned me against appearing too friendly with Altair, at least until Glenn is king. Father would not let me see him again if he discovered the truth. I suppose that Glenn’s words put the thought in my head and made me aware of my feelings when I saw Altair again this morning.’

'I understand. But why do you wish to hide it from Glenn? He is a much better liar than you.'

'Thank you for that,' Castor sighed. 'The less people who know, the better.'

'Then, does Altair know?'

'Of course not. He will never know.'

Yuuto was taken aback. 'Why not?'

'He would never return my feelings! I am sure he would be foremost to side with Father, if Father forbade me from speaking to him. I - I am sure that he sees me as only a child, though he is so kind to me.'

'I am not so sure of that, but I suppose you know him better than I do.' Yuuto shrugged. 'If he does not esteem you as an adult, then you have no reason to love him, Castor. And if he truly sees you as who you are, then he would be flattered by your feelings for him.'

Hadn't Altair just said that he held genuine respect for him? Castor wondered if Yuuto's words were really true.

'I suppose your experiences with love have taught you as much?' Castor said with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

'Perhaps.' To Castor's alarm, a tender smile stretched across Yuuto's face. 'Indeed, I have had little prior experience in romance, but I understand many a new thing now.'

'You scare me, Yuuto. What witch or wizard has done this to you?' Castor paused. 'And why have you chosen to tell _me?'_

'Because I hoped you would be understanding. Our respective objects of admiration share a common trait: they neither of them have noble blood.'

'What?! Yuuto, you arrogant wretch, you would never fall in love with a commoner!'

'Then say it is punishment for my pride. But is it really punishment when it is so sweet?'

Castor couldn't help a giggle. 'I cannot believe this is you speaking, Yuuto. Can love really change a man so?'

'The evidence stands before you.' Yuuto suddenly looked serious. 'What do you think I should do?'

'I haven't the faintest. Tell me about your beloved.'

'Very well. Her name is Siofra. Though she is not of noble blood, she _does_ have noble connections, but I do not think I can count on them to persuade Father to let me marry her.'

'I'm afraid I must agree with you there. Altair has noble connections in being close to Father himself, and yet Father disapproves of his friendship with me.'

'Father is so difficult and old-fashioned,' Yuuto sighed. 'I fear that we would simply have to wait until Glenn becomes king to be joined with our beloveds, Castor.'

' _You_ can, if you wish. I am not telling Altair of my feelings either way, but if our feelings were mutual, I would still wish for Father's approval.'

'Such a faithful son,' Yuuto said with a snort. Castor frowned and crossed his arms. Surely there was nothing wrong with being a prince loyal to his father and his kingdom?

'Well, who is Siofra then? How did you come to meet her?'

'At that ball we travelled to with Mother. Siofra is a friend of the baron's daughter - _he_ is not so backwards as to deny his children any pleasant company, no matter their lineage.'

'Don't call Father backwards,' Castor said irritably.

'She and the baron's daughter attended neighbouring schools and became friends in often meeting each other by chance,' Yuuto said, ignoring this. 'And now, as an affectionate and faithful friend, Siofra accompanies the baron's daughter at the estate every day, tending to her needs and being her confidante. I met her at the ball and we immediately formed a mutual understanding.'

'We were there for a week,' Castor felt compelled to point out.

' _Some_ of us understand ourselves better than others, Castor,' Yuuto said in a lordly tone. Normally this would have been Castor's cue to sigh or retort, but he was too amused by the dreamy look in Yuuto's eyes to want to disturb him overmuch. 'We have been in correspondence since - you see, another similarity she and I share with you and Altair.'

Castor wished Yuuto would stop comparing their situations. 'So she is aware of your feelings? You are very fortunate. Why did you never introduce her to me? Did you at least attempt to gauge what Mother would think of her?'

'Our relationship was still new, and I did not wish to frighten her by introducing her to my family at once. But things are going very steadily now. And pray, how would I have done such a thing as discover Mother's opinion without arousing suspicion? If she knew, she would tell Father immediately, as you know.' 

'Well, you could have mentioned her situation to Mother and asked what she thought of it. As it is a novel situation to us, it would not be strange if we found it interesting and sought our mother's thoughts on the subject.'

For a few seconds, Yuuto appeared to ponder this. 'You are cleverer than you appear, brother,' he said at last.

'I shall simply take that as a compliment and be done with it,' Castor sighed. 

'Your counsel comes too late to be of any good, so I cannot give you the benefit of a full compliment.’

'Have no fear, Yuuto, I shall consult Mother for you. And as it is I who will be doing it, there is no danger of revealing any feelings to her. I _am_ genuinely curious what she would think - Mother is of noble blood, but her father's estate was doing poorly when she became betrothed to Father, remember?'

'It is not even close to the same thing,' Yuuto said, but he didn't harp on it. ‘Very well, I shall task you with speaking to her on my behalf, though I don't suppose it will be of much use in the end.'

'Being pessimistic will be of even less use,' Castor said rebukingly. 'Do not lose hope yet. Have you and Siofra planned a course of action in the mean time? Will you simply wait to petition Glenn when he is king? And how _are_ you keeping correspondence? Are you not afraid of our mail being read?'

'We use a code, of course,' Yuuto said smugly. 'We use plain envelopes and letter paper, not royal stationery. Unlike you and Altair.'

'Altair and I never had anything to hide.' Exasperated by his brother's constant teasing, Castor stood up. 'If you are done with me, I shall be taking my leave. Will you tell Glenn soon?'

'I'm thinking on it,' Yuuto said, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. 'Glenn is busy now. He might not need to know.'

'I know what you mean,' Castor nodded. With how occupied Glenn already was, Castor almost felt like he had lost a brother entirely. He would have liked Glenn to be the first to know of his newfound feelings, to seek his advice and guidance, but it was better to leave Glenn to his duties for now. He couldn't afford to have anything else on his mind, and certainly Castor and Yuuto didn't need Glenn to be distracted by their personal affairs just yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening the Heart

At first, Castor feared that his recently discovered feelings for Altair would make him act self-conscious and awkward around him. But when Castor came down to breakfast the next day and saw Altair politely offering to pour tea for the queen, every worry within him simply melted away. Altair was a steady pillar of familiarity, and Castor's own foolishness - for he had come to the conclusion that, as deserving as Altair was of love, it was a mistake to love someone with whom he could never be joined - did not change that. Seeing him, Castor felt a rush of gratitude for the fact that he was currently stationed at the castle indefinitely. It would have been a hundred times worse if Altair was absent, and Castor had to wait to confirm his feelings.

When Castor sat down next to his mother, Altair turned to him with the teapot. 'Good morning, Your Highness. May I offer you some tea?' 

'It's not necessary for you to pour for me, Altair,' Castor smiled, 'but that would be nice.'

'There is no need to be modest, Prince,' Altair said, pouring him a cup. 'It is a pleasure for me to serve you. I have a little free time before lunch today. Would you like me to help you begin with your language lessons?'

'Oh ...' In a flash, Castor realised that if he believed it to be wrong to love Altair, then it would be wrong for him to indulge in Altair's company overmuch too. They would still be friends as before - he would let nothing change that, when Altair appeared to enjoy his company almost as much as Castor enjoyed his - but Castor would hold back a little. 'Thank you, but no, I intend to be in my mother's company throughout the morning. Do I not take up enough of your time, Altair?'

Altair looked surprised. 'I have never thought so, Your Highness. I apologise if ... I take up too much of yours, or if I am too forward.'

'No, no,' Castor said hastily as he registered how his words must have sounded. 'I only meant that you requested to work here at the castle awhile so you would not have to tire yourself with traveling as usual, and I fear that constantly being in my company must be worse than that.'

'You are part of my home and part of what makes it a comfortable place, Your Highness.' Altair smiled. 'You flatter me when you favour an old man with your company.'

'Altair, I happen to know that you are a good ten years younger than my father, and I would only call _him_ comfortably middle-aged,' Castor laughed. 'From now on, I am including any mentions of your age under our contract of not mentioning any memories you have of my childhood.'

'As you wish, my prince.' Altair's eyes shone with mirth, and the words 'my prince' caused a pleasant tingle down Castor's spine. 'I hope you have a pleasant day.'

'And for you, Altair,' Castor said, waving as he withdrew.

'I did not know you would be giving me the pleasure of your company today, Castor,' Queen Ilma said. Her voice was always cool and quiet, as calm as the surface of a lake. 'Is there an occasion?'

'No occasion, madam,' Castor replied as he buttered a piece of toast. 'I only want to speak to you, as I do every so often.'

'I see. I will be arranging flowers in the garden today, so you may wish to bring a light wrap.' 

Every so often, Queen Ilma would sit in the garden, where servants would bring her vases from the castle interior, and flowers from the castle grounds. She arranged them to her pleasing and would give instructions as to where to place them. Whenever Castor was her assistant, he cut stalks and leaves and searched for other materials it might occur to her to use. It was quiet, enjoyable occupation fit for a queen.

'Castor,' the queen said, once servants had brought the first batch of flowers and vases, and they were seated around them, 'I am pleased to hear that you are continuing your education even after your tutors have left.'

'Thank you, Mother,' Castor said happily. Her words made him doubly determined to work hard - he was deeply fond of his mother. 'If I learn more things about foreign lands, do you think Father would allow me to travel to them by myself?'

'Certainly not by yourself, but a suitable escort will do. Either of your brothers, or an intimate friend of the royal family.'

'Like Altair?' Castor said, trying not to sound too hopeful. 'He is well experienced in traveling, and Father trusts him, does he not?'

'I would usually say Altair is a likely candidate,' Queen Ilma said, to Castor's puzzlement. 'As it is, I wish to speak to you about Altair, Castor. It is as well that you have a friend from whom you can learn, but you must take caution in becoming so close to a servant.'

The sun had come out, but Castor felt his blood run cold. He had feared King Garrick rebuking him about his friendship with Altair, but he it had not occurred to him that Queen Ilma might beat him to it.

'What do you mean?' Castor said steadily.

'We trust Altair to counsel us in the way to best guide our kingdom and our people, and I would certainly wish to believe that he is sincere in doing so. However, humans can never know another's intentions for sure. While he is the king's counsellor, the king may judge for himself with a cool head whether his advice is just and rationally made. We trust Altair because it is usually so. But when you are friends with a person, your judgement becomes clouded. You may not see it coming, if he were to betray you.'

For a few moments, Castor couldn't speak or even move. He was in shock.

'I - I thought Altair has been by Father's side even before you and Father were married,' he said in a small voice. 'Can you really doubt someone who has remained faithful to the family for so long?'

'Yes, Castor. It is difficult for the young to believe, but humans are entirely capable of throwing everything away for a single opportunity at something different. Those of us of noble blood are particularly vulnerable to the greed of others, for we must surround ourselves with servants, of whose character we may know little.'

At least, Castor thought, King Garrick's reason for disapproving of his and Altair's friendship was mere decorum. This startling cynical view of the world, coming from his silent and aloof mother, was more than surprising. He opened his mouth to say that he would never offend Altair by suspecting him of something so horrible, only to realise that he would simply be proving her point. 

'There are many noblemen and women who have married commoners or servants though,' Castor said. 'What of them?'

'I am not the judge of other people's actions,’ she said evenly. 'I only wish to be the protector of my sons. Those people would have judged for themselves, or perhaps they would have had assistance from the judgement of others. It is _my_ hope that none of my sons would ever wish to marry a commoner.'

Oh dear. This was already looking poorly for Yuuto, and not least of all, himself.

'Do you think that the nobility are not capable of taking advantage of or betraying their friends in the same way?' Castor said carefully. 

'Naturally, anyone is capable of it.' Queen Ilma did not even look up as she focused on a bouquet of chrysanthemums. 'But royalty and aristocracy would have far less to gain and more to lose by any such ploy. Even if they succeeded, they would surely be shunned by their peers. Servants, being commoners, would not find it difficult to hide themselves away from the eyes of the public.'

'Then ... what would you advise me, Mother?' 

'I advise you to keep your distance from Altair. Learn from him if you wish, but do not be in his company more than necessary.' When Castor was silent, she glanced at him and said, 'Would you find that difficult?'

'Forgive me, Mother,' Castor said with a bow of his head, 'but I cannot agree with your point of view. Thank you for worrying about me, and I shall take your words to heart in all other cases. However, I cannot doubt Altair's sincerity. If the nobility are less likely to betray their peers because they are well-known throughout the lands and would find it difficult to find success in it, then the same applies to Altair. He is a distinguished companion of the royal family, and must surely be almost as known as ourselves.'

'Very well.' She was silent for several minutes as Castor trimmed foliage and she inserted them into a foam sponge in between stalks of roses. 'If you will not follow my advice, then I can only pray that your judgement proves accurate and Altair remains loyal to us.'

'Thank you,' Castor said, relieved she had decided not to persist in scolding him. That had never been her role - she had always left it to King Garrick to criticise and rebuke. 'While we are on the subject, do you recall when we visited the Baron of Graeven? His daughter has a close friend who is a commoner, and the commoner girl visits her every day to be her companion during her everyday routine. I suppose you would object to that situation for any of us.'

'Indeed I would. Is she merely a commoner, or the daughter of a civil servant or something of the sort?'

'As far as I understand it, she is only a commoner, and they met largely by chance.'

'If she had been the daughter of a councillor of the baron, then perhaps it would not be too much cause for alarm, but I certainly dislike the sound of that situation as it is.'

'I see,' Castor said, and could not hold back a sigh.

He was taken aback when she picked up a blossom that had fallen off its branch and tucked it behind his ear. 'Do not think I chastise you overmuch, Castor. I only fear for the safety of my sons.'

'I know,' he said. Forcing a smile, he kissed her on the cheek. 'I am happy to think you worry for me now as you did when I was a boy.'

'You will never cease being a boy in my eyes.' Castor laughed.

'I have no real objection to that.' He paused to tuck the blossom more securely into his hair. 'Mother, are you fond of Father?'

'Of course.'

It was too easy to doubt her words, Castor thought. In all 24 of his years, he had never even seen his parents kiss one another with his own eyes.

'Well, I only wonder, if you can imagine it ... if you were a noblewomen and Father was a commoner whom you loved, would you distance yourself from him out of your natural suspicion of commoners?'

To his surprise, she did not answer with an immediate 'Yes', or even any piece of reasoning for why that could never occur. She merely looked at the blossoms in her hand with a blank expression.

'Castor,' she said at last, 'is there a commoner whom you or any of your brothers love?'

'It was only a hypothetical question,' he said quickly, trying not to flush. 'It was as close an example as I could think of, as I do not know of any friends from whom you would be afraid to separate, the way I am afraid of casting doubt on Altair's character.'

'Then I pray that chance will lead it so that you and your brothers come to love people of whom your father and I would approve,' Queen Ilma said with as much emotion as he had ever heard in her voice. Did she truly love King Garrick more than Castor supposed, then? It would be nice to think so. After all, Queen Ilma was not an expressive person. She had always found quieter, more subdued ways of showing her love for her sons. Just as she was now, in advising Castor against his friendship with Altair. 

Hearing her scepticism, he almost wished she could have thought to pray for him and Yuuto to avoid falling in love with a commoner earlier. 

-

Despite his resolution to avoid indulging in Altair's company, and despite his mother's ominous warnings, Castor discovered himself spending almost more time with Altair than he had before. Being aware of his feelings now, he found Altair's company to be intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of it. In Castor's eyes, everything Altair did seemed to be a shining example of how other men should behave, and everything about the way Altair looked was the pinnacle of attractiveness - even the crow's feet in the corners of his blue eyes, the lines on his brow underneath his silver hair, and his thin, sinewy fingers. Too often did Castor catch himself dwelling on thoughts of Altair, dreaming of what it would be like to put his hands on him and have Altair's hands on himself, how he would feel if Altair could ever lean in, close enough for his beard to brush Castor's cheek, until -

'I have lost you again. I apologise if I am a poor teacher, Prince. I know you are normally a diligent and industrious student,' Altair said. Castor started from his reverie.

'Forgive me, Altair,' Castor said hastily. 'I ... have been rather occupied lately.'

'Is there something disturbing you, Your Highness?' Altair said with all his usual kindness. For a moment, Castor was sorely tempted to melt and reveal everything.

'Somewhat ...' There was _one_ thing that he might be able to ask Altair's advice on without fear. Yuuto would hate him for it, but if Altair could not help, then Yuuto would simply never know. Castor sat up straight before he spoke on. 'Altair, you are King Garrick's advisor and one of his trusted secret-keepers. May His Majesty's son entrust you with a secret and seek your counsel too?'

'Of course, Your Highness.' Altair put down his pen and sat up, mirroring Castor's position. 'Whatever you say to me now will never escape my lips unless you wish it.' He paused. 'If I may say it, Prince Castor, I am extremely honoured that you trust me enough to confide in me.'

Castor smiled, a little shyly. 'My father and my brother, the future king, trust you. That, and my acquaintance now with your character makes me believe in you.'

'Then, please feel safe in speaking your mind to me,' Altair said, returning Castor's look with one of his own calm, confident smiles. It was all the assurance Castor needed to begin.

'Several months ago, before you and Glenn returned to the castle, my mother, Yuuto, and I visited the Baron of Graeven to attend a ball. The baron’s daughter has a close companion, a commoner whom she met by chance and now attends to her every day. I was not aware of any particular change at the time, but recently, Yuuto told me ...' 

Castor sighed. Of course, it was not his place to look down on Yuuto for falling in love with a commoner, but he couldn't help thinking that Yuuto _might_ have saved them some trouble by refraining from it altogether. Just suppose that Altair returned Castor's feelings - it would be hard enough on the traditional-minded King Garrick to give _one_ of his sons to a commoner, let alone _two._

Altair poured a cup of tea and deferentially pushed it across the table to Castor. Castor smiled at him, a warm feeling filling his chest at the thoughtful gesture.

'Thank you,' Castor said. 'I wish circumstances were a little different, but I suppose it cannot be helped. It appears that Yuuto and the girl - Siofra, I believe her name was - formed an attraction from the moment they lay eyes on one another, and they have been in correspondence since. Naturally, it is Yuuto's fear that our father would not bless their union. He asked me for advice. I do not understand why he came to me, of all people -' It wasn't like _Castor_ had understood his own feelings for Altair much sooner than when Yuuto decided to confide in him, '- and I certainly cannot think of anything to tell him.'

For several seconds, Altair pondered the matter with two fingers pressed to his thin lips, a serious, distant look in his blue eyes, and Castor watched him. Too often now did Castor think that Altair was even more the image of a prince, or even a king, than he himself did. With Altair’s easy, confident bearing, his excellent deportment, and the dignified image his silver-bearded face portrayed, his appearance was completely admirable.

‘Do you agree with Prince Yuuto that His Majesty is unlikely to agree to their union?’ Altair said.

‘I do,’ Castor said, surprised that Altair even had to ask. ‘Don’t you?’

‘It was my initial thought to agree, but you know your father better than I do. There are some things about him that you would understand better than I.’

Privately, Castor thought that that was not likely at all. Even without being at the castle as often as the princes, Castor was sure that altogether, Altair spoke to the king much more than he or any of his brothers did - except perhaps Glenn.

‘What of Queen Ilma?’ Altair said.

‘I did attempt to discreetly ask her opinion on Siofra’s situation, and she …’ Castor hesitated. Most of his mother’s words had been directed at his _own_ situation, after all. ‘She objected to it very strongly. My mother appears to believe that a relationship between a nobleman and a commoner would be unwise. Do … you agree with her, Altair?’

‘Do you trust my judgement on the matter, when I am a commoner myself?’ Altair said with a smile.

‘Of course.’

‘Does Her Majesty have a particular reason for objecting to such relationships?’

‘She does, but I fear it would offend you.’

‘I would not take offence to words not directed at myself.’

Castor could not help feeling a mixture of chagrin and amusement at the fact that Queen Ilma’s words had, indeed, been about Altair. 

‘My mother fears that, in such a relationship, there is a risk of the commoner having an ulterior motive in entering the relationship - that they may be mercenary and so forth. She believes that being romantically involved with a person clouds one’s judgement and makes one susceptible to being taken advantage of.’

‘I see. Her fears may not be entirely unfounded. But I would think that there is no harm in getting to know the girl’s character, particularly if the final judgement lay with an impartial party such as the king and queen.’

‘I agree with you on that point, in general,’ Castor said, cheered to hear that Altair was open to the idea of such a relationship. ‘In this particular case, however, I fear that my father is not at all ready to be an impartial judge.’

Altair paused. ‘Is Prince Yuuto very sure of his feelings for the girl?’

‘He spoke with a strength of feeling that shocked the younger brother who has been by his side these twenty-four years,’ Castor assured him. He was pleased to see the corner of Altair’s mouth twitch in amusement.

‘In which case, perhaps you should ask whether or not he would like me to speak to King Garrick on his behalf. I may be able to suggest to His Majesty that blessing the union would be a wise move, even for the sake of the kingdom.’

‘Truly?’ Castor was shocked, delighted, and even proud of his companion. ‘Can you really be so astute? Tell me what you have in mind, Altair.’

‘It will certainly be something if I can convince even you of my intellectual powers,’ Altair said playfully, making Castor laugh.

‘I never doubted them! What had me was the sheer impossibility of the case at the hand, not any lack of faith in you!’

‘Very well, I accept your apology.’ Altair briefly gave him a glance that Castor very much wanted to believe was fond. ‘Almost since His Majesty ascended the throne, there has a distinct feeling amongst the people that he is overly concerned with distinctions of class. Whether or not such concerns are founded on evidence, I cannot say. It may simply be because His Majesty’s father before him liked showing a personal interest in the kingdom by going out often, and the people see a contrast between him and his father.’

‘Perhaps you will not approve of me saying so, and I certainly cannot imagine how a commoner could find the evidence to draw such a conclusion, but - er, I cannot say that they are wrong.’

‘It is not my place to agree or disagree,’ Altair said. His expression was very carefully closed off, but it only made Castor all the more curious about Altair’s personal feelings on the matter. ‘At any rate, the love the Baron of Graeven has for his daughter is well-known, and if his daughter and Miss Siofra are as close as they seem, his daughter would surely be delighted with the union, and so would the Baron in turn. Thus, the union would have the double effect of affiliating our kingdom with Graeven, and the people of our kingdom would see King Garrick as a just and wise man who puts love for his sons before all else.’

If only that were really true, Castor thought with longing. If only it were true, he might just find the courage to make his feelings known to Altair, regardless of what Altair would think of them. But in his case, there must be little benefit in the king bestowing his son’s hand upon one of his own servants. It was impossible on every side. All the same, he was happy to think that Yuuto might yet find complete happiness.

‘Do you believe it would be sufficient to convince my father?’ Castor said eagerly. ‘Without a doubt, you know of his policies and what he would or would not agree to better than I. It must be so. Altair, you are marvellous.’

A blush coloured Altair’s face. ‘Thank you, Prince Castor,’ he said with such unreserved sincerity that Castor’s heart stuttered with happy surprise.

‘If you believe that my father will assent to your proposal, then Yuuto can have no objection, I am sure,’ Castor said.

‘Allow me to forward the disclaimer that I cannot predict His Majesty’s mind completely,’ Altair said with an apologetic smile. ‘Although, perhaps it is not my place to say so, as I have never been crossed in love, but I would venture the attempt, were I in Prince Yuuto’s position.’

‘So would I. If - if I were in love, I would want my father to bless my love … no matter who my beloved was.’

‘If it is your wish to find love, then I wish you luck, Your Highness,’ Altair said warmly. ‘I am sure that His Majesty would be happy to organise an event where you could meet potential marriage candidates, if you asked it of him.’

‘Nothing of the sort,’ Castor blushed, even as he laughed. But he felt a little disappointed too, as if Altair had as good as said that he had no interest in him. The thought should not have given him any pain - he had already accepted the impossibility of Altair returning his feelings - and yet, he felt it acutely. ‘I am sorry I have rather failed my lesson today, particularly as you have taken time out of your day to teach me.’

‘Not at all, I understand that you have been preoccupied. I have no objection to ending our session today here so that you may speak to Prince Yuuto. I have a little work I should like to attend to as well.’

‘Alright then,’ Castor said. They rose from their seats and stood facing each other from across the desk. ‘Thank you for your advice, Altair. I hope it will be as much a relief to Yuuto to have a possible solution in sight as it has been for me.’

‘It is my pleasure to serve the royal family, especially when it comes to you, Your Highness,’ Altair said with a bow. Castor had to leave quickly after that. Not for anything could he stop the broad grin from spreading over his face.

-

It was highly characteristic of King Garrick’s assertive, lordly character that even family meetings were arranged to take place in the throne room. True enough that the case at hand was slightly more than a family meeting - Altair was present, for one, though nobody else outside the royal family were - but Castor wondered, not for the first time, why King Garrick couldn’t simply choose to call them into the royal parlour and talk about things over tea. 

‘First of all, I will not exhaust myself by scolding you, Yuuto, as I am sure you have heard many of my likely reprimands in your head already,’ King Garrick said. He was standing, not sitting, expressing just how serious the matter was.

‘Not that I accept any of them,’ Yuuto said, rolling his eyes. Castor sighed internally. He wished King Garrick would spare _him_ scolding through the belief that he had received enough in his imagination, but then, he didn’t dare speak to his father the same way Glenn or Yuuto did either.

‘Indeed, I would simply be wasting my breath, so I will move on to the next matter. You will naturally have already heard Altair’s proposal regarding your situation through Castor, our newly-established middleman for communicating with our royal advisors.’

‘I - I only sought Altair’s advice because of the trust you yourself place in him!’ Castor protested.

‘Yes, of course,’ King Garrick waved away the objection. ‘I will not deny that I continue to have my doubts. However, I am ready to dismiss them and bless your union _if_ you can prove to me that your young lady possesses the strength of character necessary in a princess, and that your own feelings for her are lasting. I question the latter less than the former, for at your age, you should know your own heart. As for the former … you should have found some way to introduce her to your mother, at least, that she might convey her judgement.’

‘You _know_ it would have been utterly impossible for me to do that!’ Yuuto exclaimed. Glenn seemed unable to hold himself back from laughing at King Garrick’s atrocious suggestion.

‘There will be no trouble in ascertaining her character even without declaring our intent in getting to know her, I am sure,’ Glenn said. ‘We are always hosting guests, and to extend an invitation to the close companion of the Baron’s daughter will show an accepting respect for his family and his connections. A king must always be impartial, but if I may say so,’ Glenn placed a hand on Yuuto’s shoulder, his grin becoming teasing, ‘the very fact that she can charm _our_ Yuuto into infatuation inclines me towards her, if only for the achievement.’

‘It matters not to me on what grounds you accept her,’ Yuuto said loftily. ‘As long as we _are_ allowed to have each other, you may say whatever you wish on the matter.’

‘I fear that Miss Siofra’s magic is not in charming our brother, but in replacing him entirely,’ Castor said, laughing with Glenn. 

With a snort at his brothers’ behaviour, Yuuto turned back to King Garrick. ‘You will find that I have no reservations in introducing her to you, Father. Siofra is lovely and amicable without being immodest. She would not bring shame to our kingdom as a princess.’

‘Very well. Such high standards are precisely what I shall hold her to when I meet her,’ King Garrick said. He paused to cast a look of scrutiny over Yuuto, then his gaze roamed over his other two sons. ‘I could wish for better for you - even the Baron’s daughter herself would suffice - but I am not so foolish to be blind to the fact that one can only exercise so much control over affairs of the heart.’

‘Is that so?’ Yuuto gave Castor a raised-eyebrow look, and Castor blushed as he understood his meaning. ‘Thank you for your gracious understanding, and I apologise that I did not think to come to you directly.’

‘Well, I am not blind to the fact that you could not have done so, either,’ King Garrick said. He did not appear at all perturbed to admit to his weaknesses. ‘I know my own character, Yuuto.’

‘It does you credit to acknowledge it, sir,’ Glenn said cheerfully.

‘I could credit you even more if you went to lengths to repair your flaws,’ Yuuto said without a trace of repentance in speaking to the king so frankly.

‘Oh, I see no need for that when my sons are ingenious enough to present their affairs in a favourable light to me through other means. Furthermore, what appears as a flaw to one son is my means of securing the safety of another.’ King Garrick’s eyes came to rest on Castor’s face. Castor looked back with surprise. ‘I am glad that Yuuto may find a happy conclusion with his beloved, but I’m afraid that it must be otherwise for you, Castor.’

Heat flooded Castor’s face even as his jaw fell and he took a step back. Did he knew? How could he know? Everyone else in the room appeared almost as surprised as he felt, so nobody could have told King Garrick. Was he simply so astute that he could guess?

‘I loathe to bring you pain, but I see no other prudent course of action,’ King Garrick said quietly, ‘for no good can come of your feelings. I am sure that you have concealed it all this while because you realise it yourself, and for that, I appreciate your insightful thinking. But if a stop is to be put to it, then it must be brought out in the light.’

‘You suspect too much, Father,’ Yuuto said, so suddenly that Castor started, but King Garrick did not take his eyes off Castor’s face. ‘How can you think that Castor would feel more than he should? He is only a child, and utterly devoted to the family.’

‘No, he is not a child any longer, though I may wish otherwise,’ King Garrick replied. ‘Be honest, Castor, for I have no wish to chide you for what you cannot help. You have developed feelings for Altair, have you not?’

Queen Ilma gasped, a sharp, involuntary intake of breath, but in that moment, Castor only had eyes for Altair. Altair looked surprised. He had truly never suspected a thing, and in a way, Castor was glad for that. Yet, somehow, he could not help thinking that Altair appeared less surprised than he expected. Castor forced his gaze back to King Garrick.

‘Yes, I have,’ he said, because he had no wish to ever deceive his father. ‘But I did not befriend him with any ulterior motive in mind, nor have I been in his company since to make him feel the same way. I know that Altair would never return my feelings, and I am content with that - is that not enough? I only wish to learn from him as I always have. I promise you that no harm will ever come of my feelings, and to burden either you or Altair is the last thing I desire.’

For several seconds, the throne room almost rung with silence. Castor realised that he was breathing very fast, and his face was not hot with a blush, but with restrained tears. No matter what King Garrick wanted to ask from him, why did he have to make him confess his feelings before Altair? That was what hurt him most of all. If he was instructed to stay away from Altair, he would have borne it all the better without embarrassing himself in front of him.

‘If you already understand the futility of your feelings, then you know what my instructions will be?’ King Garrick said, as if he had not heard Castor’s speech, and as if he was entirely unaffected by Castor’s strength of feeling.

‘You wish me to refrain from being in Altair’s company,’ Castor said flatly. ‘There is no use in my arguing the matter. Very well then.’

He abruptly turned on his heel to leave. Queen Ilma called out, but he ignored her - then he heard Altair say, ‘Prince Castor -‘ and he hesitated for half a second. But without a doubt, King Garrick would not allow Altair to say whatever it was that he wished to say, and Castor fled the room.

-

Not ten minutes after Castor locked himself inside the princes’ parlour, there was a series of even knocks on the door, followed by a burst of much shorter, sharper knocks. There was no mistaking his brothers’ respective styles. Holding onto the rug wrapped around his shoulders with one hand, Castor got up and opened the door.

They were all too well-mannered to begin babbling the moment the door was opened, but as soon as the door was closed and Castor curled up on a corner of the sofa, Yuuto burst out, ‘That was an appalling lack of manners and consideration Father showed, making you confess in front of Altair like that!’

‘I did not expect him to be so forward, either,’ Glenn said, putting an arm around Castor. ‘I wish you had been honest with me when I asked about your feelings for Altair, Castor. Perhaps I could have convinced Father otherwise, but I simply didn’t think that Father would be suspicious if you didn’t feel that way.’

‘I didn’t know myself, when you asked,’ Castor murmured, sinking further into the wrap. Criticising King Garrick’s character was not making him feel any better. He certainly felt wronged in that moment, but he understood his own disposition enough to know that he would find it within himself to forgive his father soon enough. His father had not been reproachful or angry, after all, and seemed to accept that Castor could not help the way his own heart inclined.

‘Father is too hasty in his judgement,’ Yuuto said bluntly. He pulled up a dining chair and sat down in front of Castor. He was not the kind of brother to show physical affection, but as he used to be nothing more than a bully in Castor’s eyes when he was young, the very fact that he was there meant a great deal to him. ‘It was not a month ago that you told me of your feelings. For all Father knows, it could be but a passing fancy, and he would have gone to the trouble for nothing.’

‘It would be nice to think that that would be the case,’ Castor said, and he almost meant it. He couldn’t stop thinking of just how mortified he would feel whenever he saw Altair now. There was no doubt in his mind that Altair must see him as little more than a child, and he could not bear to witness Altair looking at him with pity.

‘If you will forgive me for saying it,’ Glenn said softly, ‘I do not think it is so, Castor. You and Altair have been close friends for a few years now. If it was a passing fancy, you would have felt it almost from the first moment you noticed one another - certainly not know, when you must understand each other better than when you were only acquaintances.’

‘Castor does _not_ want to hear _that_ , Glenn,’ Yuuto snapped, but Castor did, rather. He did not want to be thought of as a child, and he did not want to think of his feelings as precocious, as much as it brought him pain to hold onto them.

‘You needn’t worry, Castor,’ Glenn said, squeezing Castor’s shoulder. ‘When I am king, you and Altair will be free to be together in any capacity you wish.’

‘Thank you.’ Castor tried to smile. ‘I should certainly like to resume our friendship someday, if he can tolerate my company after knowing the way I feel for him. But we will never be romantically involved. Altair will never return my feelings.’

Yuuto snorted, and Glenn looked shocked. 

‘See?’ Yuuto said to Glenn. ‘He really means it.’

‘Well … I’m sure your feelings will not change your friendship, at any rate,’ Glenn said. ‘After we left the throne room, Altair stopped me to tell you … to not be disheartened and to take care of yourself, now he can no longer ensure that you are well himself. So you see, you must not fear that anything will change between you once you may be friends again.’

‘Did he really say that?’ Castor’s voice was soft and choked with emotion. ‘Or are you only weaving words to comfort me?’

‘I would never do that!’ Glenn protested. Yuuto couldn’t hold back a laugh.

‘He _did_ say that,’ Yuuto said. ‘I was close enough to hear it.’

‘I see,’ Castor whispered, and nearly burst into tears.

‘Anyway, I’ll be going away soon and I don’t have the opportunity to be around Altair much anyway, but I am sure Glenn will happily be a messenger between the two of you, if you would like,’ Yuuto said hastily, probably not wanting to see Castor cry. 

Castor couldn’t speak for several seconds, during which Yuuto rung the bell to order a tea tray. At length, Castor cleared his throat and said, ‘If Altair has anything he wishes to say to me, I would certainly like Glenn to tell me, but I will not speak to him unless I must. I do not wish to disobey our father.’

‘You will never be happy if you defer to Father’s wishes all of the time,’ Yuuto said exasperatedly. 

‘Perhaps, but I would be utterly _un_ happy if I did not always have Father’s blessing.’

Yuuto opened his mouth to reply, but Glenn spoke before he could, ‘Then, if your feelings for Altair are true, I’m sure Father will allow you to see one another again eventually.’

‘Especially if, as you say, Altair does not return your feelings,’ Yuuto said in a way that made it very clear he did not share Castor’s conviction. Still, as wonderful as it would be to feel that his feelings were requited, Castor did not want to think of Altair suffering the same weight as he did. At least for now, he wanted to think that Altair’s only regret would be the loss of his companionship.

‘No, I don’t think so,’ Glenn said. ‘It is Castor’s feelings that Father objects to, not the possibility that they would be in a relationship. That is why he forbids Castor from seeing Altair even as Castor’s feelings are new to himself, and it is why he made Castor say it in front of Altair. It was wrong of Father, but he wanted to upset Castor so much that he would give up on Altair entirely.’

‘Now that you have explained that, I am rather more determined to stay true to my feelings than before,’ Castor muttered sullenly. Glenn gave a sheepish laugh.

‘Well, I admit I don’t want you to give in to Father. I want to see you being happy again when you and Altair can be friends once more, Castor.’

‘That’s a bit selfish,’ Yuuto said, ‘but I know what you mean.’

‘It wouldn’t be fun if there were not _one_ martyr for love in the family, right?’ Castor said, feeling a little lighter.

‘That’s right. Better you than me,’ Yuuto said cheerfully, then went to open the door for tea. Glenn rolled his eyes.

‘If it is my feelings that Father objects to, and not the possibility of a relationship between Altair and I, then what makes you think Father will change his mind eventually?’ Castor asked. 

‘He just means that Father will become exasperated and give up,’ Yuuto said, handing him a cup of tea.

‘Father will not feel that he can keep you apart if your feelings are sincere,’ Glenn said evenly, ignoring this. ‘He has no wish to make you unhappy.’

‘Yes, I think so,’ Castor sighed before Yuuto could voice his disagreement. ‘I am sure that … he does not mean to be cruel. Well,’ he sat up and accepted a cup of tea from Yuuto, ‘there are still many pleasures in life apart from Altair’s company. I will not brood.’

Yuuto frowned. Castor knew he didn’t believe him - and he was right. Castor knew he would have many days when he would still be deeply upset, but he didn’t _want_ to wallow in his own self-pity all the time. He would pull himself together and simply do the best he could. 


	3. Chapter 3: Things New

It was only a week later when a party of the royal family from the Pavenshire Kingdom arrived, and Castor came to the sudden realisation that he should have expected as much from King Garrick. It would not be enough to simply prohibit Castor from seeing Altair. It was Castor’s feelings that had to be banished, and the method to do that … it was obvious even to Castor.

At least Prince Lynton was amicable from the start, and Castor silently acknowledged that King Garrick had chosen wisely. Prince Lynton’s manners were so friendly, they were almost overfamiliar, but Castor liked him immediately. During their first meeting, they bowed to one another like princes, then Lynton took Castor’s hand and shook it.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Your Highness,’ he said. ‘May I call you Castor?’ 

‘Certainly. Shall I call you Lynton?’

‘Of course.’

Castor glanced over to where King Garrick was in conversation with Lynton’s father, and had to suppress an eye roll when he caught him looking away from them. 

‘My brothers offer their apologies that they cannot greet you today, but let me show you around the castle,’ Castor said, knowing full well that King Garrick had deliberately kept them occupied. ‘We may meet them on our way. How long will you be staying with us?’ 

‘I don’t really know,’ Lynton said as they traipsed off. ‘My father wants me to study here a while. Naturally we have heard many wonderful things about this kingdom, and I would certainly like to stay here for as long as I can.’

For a few seconds, they walked on in silence. Then, Castor said, ‘You mean for as long as it takes for me to fall in love with you?’

Lynton blushed to the roots of his golden hair, and laughed. ‘I thought your father wasn’t going to tell you the reason he invited us here.’

‘Indeed, he has not,’ Castor said. He couldn’t help a small sigh. ‘But it is obvious. I know … what my role is, as a third son.’

‘I hope you don’t hold it against me,’ Lynton said, giving him an apologetic look. ‘When I was told, I agreed to come and meet you, but I decided I wouldn’t go to any particular lengths to make you like me. One can’t help these affairs of the heart too much, after all.’

Though Castor was surprised to hear his father’s words echoed, it made him warm to Lynton than otherwise. ‘Thank you for saying so. I will warn you, however, that I am a difficult case. I see no reason to hide from you the true reason my father has invited you here at this time.’

‘A broken heart?’

‘Close. A star-crossed one.’

‘Even worse! A servant?’

‘Yes. One of my father’s councillors.’

‘A most grave situation,’ Lynton said sombrely, shaking his head. ‘I do not know what I can do for such a critical state of affairs. But I will do my best.’

‘Very well.’ Castor laughed, finding that, despite the situation, he was enjoying their conversation. ‘I invite you to exert your best efforts without hesitation. The object of my affections does not return them, so I have no reserves in finding another.’

‘Well, that _does_ make things a little easier. Don’t worry, Castor,’ Lynton said so cheerfully, Castor wanted to heed him immediately. ‘If nothing else, I will be a distraction to you for a little while. Come, let’s find your brothers, or do something else that will make you happy.’

‘I will show you to your room while you tell me about yourself. It is only fair now that I have bared my own heart.’ 

‘Alright,’ Lynton laughed. ‘Though I’m no one very interesting. I am the second son, so I am only marginally more important to my family than you are to yours.’

Castor nodded sympathetically. ‘Do you mind very much?’

‘Not really, to tell the truth. I’m happy with being more or less free to do as I please. There is much I can do, and many ways I can be useful.’

‘I wish I could think in the same way,’ Castor said wistfully. ‘Altair has told me the same thing many times, yet too often do I feel like mere debris, floating on the surface of the sea. I do not doubt that there are people who would mourn my loss, and I am sure that I was placed on this Earth for a reason. But I do not know what that reason is.’

‘How poetic,’ Lynton said with a smile, and Castor smiled back. ‘Who is Altair? Your tutor?’

‘No -‘

Castor was not looking ahead, but at Lynton who was a couple of steps behind him. Because of that, when he heard the sound of falling books and looked around, he was surprised and confused to see Altair only a few feet away.

‘Oh, er, hello,’ Castor said on automatic. He cursed himself for sounding so stupid, then darted forward to help him.

‘Good afternoon, Your Highness,’ Altair looked up briefly from gathering his things to smile at him. Predictably, and most painfully, Castor’s heart did a nervous backflip. ‘Forgive me for stopping you.’

‘Not at all, I am glad to see you. Um! That is, I …’ Castor trailed away miserably. Why did his father have to make things so complicated? He never used to think twice about being in Altair’s company. They stood up, and Castor held out the books in his hands.

‘Thank you,’ Altair said, taking them. His easy smile was unwavering. ‘I am happy to see you too, Prince Castor. Are you well?’

‘Y-yes, I am. Er, this is, uh, Prince Lynton of Pavenshire, Altair.’ Castor’s neck burned when he sensed Lynton looking at him with surprise. ‘He will be visiting our castle for a while.’

‘Welcome, Prince Lynton.’ Altair gave a most elegant bow. ‘Please take care of Prince Castor as much as you can while you are here.’

‘Oh, to be sure.’ Lynton seemed surprised to be addressed. ‘It’s nice to meet you.’

‘The pleasure is all mine.’ Altair turned back to Castor. ‘I hope you have a pleasant day, Prince Castor. Please excuse me.’ He bowed, and after Castor bowed back, moved past him down the corridor.

‘Is Altair,’ Lynton said when he disappeared, ‘er, my would-be rival in love?’

‘What a way with words you have,’ Castor said, forcing a smile. He squared his shoulders, mentally pulling himself together. ‘Please do not think of him as a rival, nor of yourself as a contender for my heart. But yes, Altair is my … my …’

‘Beloved?’ Lynton suggested.

‘Yes,’ Castor said, even as his face flushed and he walked on ahead to hide it. ‘Your room is on the next floor.’

Lynton wisely dropped the subject and moved on to other topics. By the time he had told Castor that his aunt was the wife of an earl with whom he had spent most of his teenage years studying from, that he had his own dog at the Pavenshire Castle, and that he had never learnt to dance (at this, Castor had stared for a good three seconds before he remembered it was rude), Castor realised that Lynton was really burning with curiosity about Altair. He wondered if he could tell him, or if it would even be wise to tell him any more than he already had.

‘You must like to dance,’ Lynton said as they traipsed to the princes’ parlour for tea. ‘Will you teach me so that I can dance with you?’

‘Certainly, I can teach you. However, one of the first things you must understand about dancing is that it is not for socialising with a single person, but a tool for mingling with an entire party,’ Castor said with just a hint of severity in his tone. ‘I will teach you, but it will be with the understanding that it is not for you to dance _with_ me.’

‘Oh, alright then!’ Lynton laughed. ‘As you can see, I’m a little common. Officially, it is part of the reason I’m here.’

‘Really?’ Castor glanced at his face. ‘I do not see that your conduct is any great detriment to your character. I like your easy manners.’

‘Thank you.’ Lynton glowed with pleasure at the compliment. ‘I’ll say that I like _your_ refined manners even more. You really sound just like a prince.’

Castor flushed, finding that he did not know what to say to that at all. He was relieved to find Glenn and Yuuto already in the parlour when they arrived, sparing him the awkwardness of finding something else to say.

'Hello, Castor,' Glenn said, waving from the sofa. He stood up when he saw Lynton and bowed. 'And to you, Prince Lynton, welcome. I hope you will find our company pleasing during your stay.'

'Ah, th-thank you.' Lynton bowed back a little clumsily, then exchanged bows with Yuuto. 'I hope that I can be a guest who is a pleasure to have instead of a burden.'

'I'm sure you have no need to worry about that,' Glenn laughed. 'Don't be nervous! And you don't have to stick too closely to Castor, either. If you get bored of him, Yuuto and I will replace him, if we are not busy. The main reason Castor has been assigned as your personal host is that he is not as busy as either of us, but Yuuto and I are happy to speak to you whenever we can.’

'I know that that is not the main reason, Glenn,' Castor said shortly.

Glenn gave a guilty start. 'Do you? Oh, well, I'm glad I can be honest with you then. I assure you I had nothing to do with it, and was quite shocked when Father suggested it. In front of Altair too!' Then he blushed, glancing at Lynton's face. 'Er, that is -'

'It's alright, I have been honest with Lynton too,' Castor said, giving in to the absurdity of the situation and laughing. 'What did Altair say to it?'

'Nothing at the time. Afterwards, he confided in me that he did not think it was a good idea, but he did not say because he feared Father would think his opinion biased.'

' _Anyone_ would think _that_ ,' Yuuto chuckled, rather mean-spiritedly, Castor thought. 

'I am glad to think Altair was worried for me,' Castor said, and to his mortification, found that he meant it so much he couldn't stop from smiling, 'but I _do_ like having Lynton here now that I have met him.'

'So far,' Yuuto said. Castor rolled his eyes.

Once tea was served and they were sitting down around the table, Castor came to a decision. He still could not shake the memory of his earlier meeting with Altair out of his mind. Despite his embarrassment, he realised that it made him exceedingly happy to have spoken to him at all. And Altair had been the same as always, never showing a hint of it if he thought of Castor’s feelings as precocious or naïve. It made him feel that it was perfectly fine with him, to feel so much for a man so deserving.

The instant he thought it, he felt a flustered urge to rebuke himself for being so overdramatic. But it really was the truth to him in that moment.

'We happened to meet Altair as I was showing Lynton around,' Castor said during a break in the conversation.

'No doubt, he has been haunting the corridors this past week hoping for a glimpse of you,' Yuuto said. 

'Shut up, Yuuto,' Glenn said calmly. 'Did you speak to one another, Castor?'

'Only a few words -'

‘Few though they were, they must have been words infused with passion for you to blush so much to speak of them.’

'I told you to shut up, Yuuto,' Glenn said with slightly less calm. 'As if _you're_ one to mock another about passion-infused words, every other word out of your mouth these days is about Miss Siofra!’

'Why, I wasn't mocking him. I am happy to hear that even in the face of adversary -'

'And then what, Castor?' Glenn cut across him.

'Nothing at all. It only made Lynton curious about him, and I would like to satiate his curiosity. I would like your assistance in answering his questions, as I am sure I cannot answer them all as I should.’

'You don't have to tell me anything at all!' Lynton protested. 'I'm sorry I made it obvious that I wanted to know, but I don't mind if you don't. I didn't realise I was doing it.'

Castor smiled. 'I am not unwilling to tell you. Perhaps it is wrong for me to say this in front of the person whom my father has hopes I will become engaged to, but I - I am not ashamed of being in love with Altair. I only feel as if I _should_ be ashamed because Father has said as much. If he had never declared it, I would happily tell everyone I know of Altair, and I am determined to have nothing about that change now.'

'I'm going to say you _are_ wrong to say that so I don't feel bad about saying I'm jealous already,' Lynton said, relaxing into an answering smile. 'Does Altair know how fortunate he is to have someone so devoted to him?'

When Castor said nothing, too flustered to speak, Glenn said, 'He knows Castor loves him, but he probably does not suspect the extent of Castor's affections. Our Altair is always modest and fittingly humble as a servant to the royal family.'

'Then you must _all_ be well-acquainted with him, for you to speak of him in that way.'

'Altair has been Father's companion since before Father married our mother, so we are indeed quite familiar with him. I knew Altair best of all, as I am the crown prince and I am often brought in to observe our father's business, until Castor usurped the position several years ago.'

'I never _meant_ to,' Castor mumbled underneath his breath. Then something occurred to him. 'You give Lynton a false impression of Altair's and Father's relationship. They are hardly friends - er, are they?'

'They most certainly are! Neither would ever admit to it - Father is too proud and Altair is too humble, and of course, officially, Father does not approve of forming friendships with servants. There can be no other word for the way they are, however. Altair positively bosses Father about when he's convinced that his own opinions are right over Father's.'

'If that is true, then Father is hypocritical in addition to being unfair,' Yuuto said with distaste.

'Don't say that,' Castor snapped.

'Well, Father would not describe his relationship with Altair in so many words,' Glenn said, 'but I am sure their history together is part of the reason he has allowed Altair to continue staying here. If it was anyone else, he surely would have sent him away.'

'In that case, I am glad to think that my feelings will not hurt Altair's interests,' Castor said. He believed Glenn. Altair had always spoken confidently about his own opinion of King Garrick's mind. 'I _did_ fear at first that Father would send Altair away on work, when Altair has told me before that he wishes to work in the comfort of the castle now. It would not have been fair to him ... to have that happen to him for no fault of his own.'

'How did you two become friends anyway, Castor?' Yuuto asked. 'One day, Altair had come home to the castle to make a report, the next you were writing letters to him three times a day.'

'I suppose I just noticed him one day,' Castor said with an unprincely shrug. He hardly remembered now. 'He gave me some postcards once, and I told him I would use them to write to him. So I did just that.'

'And found him so much to your liking that you just kept writing.' Lynton nodded. 'That happens sometimes.'

'You speak as if you have experience in the matter,' Castor smiled.

'Nothing like the same situation, but I understand what it is like to click with an old acquaintance more than you'd ever noticed them before,' Lynton smiled back. ‘But … I hope you don’t mind me saying this … I don’t understand why your father objects to your relationship with him, if he is close to Altair himself.’

‘I have no “relationship” with Altair,’ Castor muttered, ducking his head shyly. ‘Apart from friendship. It is my _feelings_ that Father objects to.’

'Yes, Glenn, why is that?' Yuuto said. 'I do not understand it either. And it is exceedingly unfair of him to allow me Siofra but forbid Castor from so much as being friends with Altair.'

'Propriety is a great deal to Father, and almost everything to Mother,' Glenn replied. 'Altair was successful in showing that it would be proper to bless your relationship with Siofra, but he sees nothing proper in Castor's feelings. Father also told me the other day that he believes Castor could not be happy with being in love with Altair, nor does he believe Altair capable of making Castor happy.'

'I wish he would allow me to contribute my own opinion on that matter,' Castor said. Lynton nodded, slightly but distinctly.

'I suppose he thinks that you are not in the position to make a clear judgement.' Glenn gave him an apologetic look as he spoke.

'May I ask you a personal question?' Lynton asked Castor, and Castor assented. 'What do you like about Altair?'

'Um,' Castor blushed. Reasons and descriptions filled his head, but he struggled to make them reach his lips. At least Yuuto wasn't sniggering anymore. If he had been, Castor would have found it impossible to speak. 'I think, er, the first time Altair and I properly conversed - it came about because, uh ...' As he recalled the reason why, he flushed even more. 'Look, if I tell you - the both of you, Yuuto and Glenn, please do not hold it against me, or think that I - I believe myself superior to you or anything nonsensical like that, because -'

'Oh, just _speak,_ Castor, we will not take offence,' Yuuto said exasperatedly. 

'I will hold you to that,' Castor answered, glaring. 'Altair told me once that I - that - that I am - er, the "favourite" prince of the kingdom. Naturally, I disbelieved him. Who could believe such a thing?'

'Why, everyone knows that is true,' Glenn said, looking genuinely surprised that Castor could have disbelieved Altair's words. 'Have you never known it?'

'Is _that_ what you feared we would take offense to?' Yuuto snorted. 

Castor found his brothers' lack of incredulity even more embarrassing than offense. 'The idea had never entered my head before Altair told me of it, I could not help but doubt him! Yet he worked so hard to convince me of it that I was comforted by the sentiment. Altair is always like that. I thought at first that he only hated the idea of having his words doubted by the royal family he is loyal to - and perhaps it is just that. But - I suppose ... his attentions flattered me. No one has ever told me that I was particularly interesting or useful. Altair just - he just makes me feel like I am all of those things and more, and it ... makes me want to make him feel the same way. He is truly, truly kind, and I do not understand how he could have been alone all his life, or how I could be the only person to think that of him.'

He started as if he had only just realised that he had been speaking, and frowned at his lap as his cheeks burned. He could _feel_ Yuuto's smirk, and Glenn's barely restrained smile. 

'If Altair could hear you say that, I am sure he would fall in love with you instantly if he was not already,' Lynton said. Castor turned his frown on him. 

'You're such a "good boy", Castor,' Yuuto said. 'It is the only explanation for how meek you are. You do realise you are a _prince_ , the same as Glenn and I? Have some pride, man.' 

'Hold your tongue, Yuuto,' Glenn said shortly. 'You should not have such a low opinion of yourself, Castor. The fact that you have no assigned role as a third son does not mean that you are unimportant to us all.'

'I know,' Castor said quietly, still looking at Lynton. It was easier than looking at his brothers.

'I'm sorry if I caused you any pain with my questions,' Lynton said humbly.

'Never mind.' Castor relaxed. 'I am sure you have had a long day. Would you like to rest now?'

'Oh, um, alright.' Lynton was taken aback. 'Uh -'

‘I’m not dismissing you or anything,’ Castor said hurriedly, ‘but I am sure we have talked at you long enough after your long journey. And I would like time to my own thoughts for a little while now.’

‘Of course, that’s perfectly fine,’ Lynton said, looking hugely relieved. ‘I only feared that I had offended you.’

‘Not at all.’ Castor stood up. ‘I will walk you to your room.’

‘Can I say something to you privately before you go, Castor?’ Glenn said gently. Lynton offered to wait outside, and when he had gone, Glenn said, ‘Are you … alright … with this?’

It was a few moments before Castor understood his meaning. ‘Well … if I were to be honest with you, Glenn, I am somewhat offended Father thought to invite Lynton here as a distraction for me,’ he admitted.

‘That’s more like it,’ Yuuto said. ‘If you had not said so, I would have started to think there was something seriously wrong with your head, to accept things as they come so easily.’

‘I do intend to take things as they come now that he is here, however,’ Castor said coldly. ‘It is not Lynton’s fault.’

‘But if anything happens,’ Glenn said, ‘or if you feel that you cannot bear to tolerate Father’s plans any more, tell me. I will do what I can for you.’

Castor gave him a grateful smile - but he was sure it wouldn’t come to that.

-

There were always occasions for the princes to gather in the throne room and stand by their father while dignitaries visited and courtiers paid their respects. As a boy, Castor had found them boring, and as a young adult, he had struggled with the fact that he found them boring when he really felt that he should be paying more attention. Now, they were occasions during which he had to stand mere feet away from Altair, doing his best to keep his composure while things happened around him without him seeing or hearing.

He rather thought he was getting over it, though. Or perhaps he was learning to take more pleasure than pain from it. When he could stand by Altair as if nothing had ever happened between them, it was like the precious time they had shared in one another's company as friends, and Castor could almost feel content.

'Castor, how do you do?' King Garrick said, after one such occasion had been wrapped up and it was only the royal family and Altair left in the throne room. 'I have not had the opportunity to see you in the castle very much lately, but I have been told that you are enjoying Prince Lynton's company. I am pleased to hear of it.'

'Oh ... yes.' Castor considered politely asking King Garrick to keep his nose out of his business next time, as nicely as things were turning out _this_ time, but he failed to gather up the nerve. He simply couldn't see himself as having the right, like Glenn, or the cheek, like Yuuto.

'How do you like him so far?'

'He is a gentle and generous-hearted person, despite his lack of refined manners,' Castor said carefully. 'I myself have no objection to his amicable ways.'

'That is good.' Castor saw how King Garrick relaxed into his chair, a hint of triumph in his smile. 'I know you are the sort of person who appreciates the comforts of his own home above all else, and has no need to meet new people to be happy, but it does you good to expand your horizons, does it not? I will not ask you to introduce yourself to anyone else new, but perhaps you would like to accompany Prince Lynton to his own kingdom someday and see what it is like.'

'As his friend?' Castor found himself unable to refrain from saying. 

'Of course. Did you have something else in mind?' King Garrick said, far too innocently.

Yuuto rolled his eyes, and Castor felt the urge to do the same. It was obvious to them that King Garrick was entirely aware that they knew of his true motives, and that he did not care if they knew .It would be nice if he would be honest with them, for a change, Castor thought. He might have resented him a little less for it if he did. Castor glanced over at Altair to see if he had any opinion of it, and was pleasantly surprised to see that he looked almost as exasperated as Yuuto did.

'I would hate to impose on him, is all,' Castor said with a shrug. So saying, he excused himself and left the room without a backwards glance.

At least such occasions were few and far in between. The rest of the time, Castor tended to his mother and helped his brothers wherever he could, as usual, and played host to Lynton. He _was_ pleasant company, and Castor found that he enjoyed showing a stranger around the castle, sharing his everyday life, and speaking to him of the people inside it. Castor found that he was a great deal prouder of his home life than he had realised before.

'Do you ever go outside the castle walls?' Lynton asked one day, during a leisurely ride through the castle grounds. 

'Sometimes, for parades and official ceremonies.'

'But never to just explore your own kingdom or anything of the like?'

Castor paused. 'Do _you_ do that?'

'Yes, quite often. My father says that the people like seeing the faces of the people in charge. It makes them feel taken care of.'

'Oh.' Castor recalled Altair's observation that the people of the kingdom considered King Garrick as unfairly discriminating against the lower classes. He wondered if the reason for that was that they _never_ left the castle for anything except formal occasions. 'Your father may be right. _We_ certainly never do that, although I would have no objection to it.' He fell silent again. 'I should ask Glenn if he would like to try that. It might ... help.'

'Haven't you ever wondered what your own kingdom is like?' Lynton said.

'Well ... it has never occurred to me to,' Castor mumbled, feeling embarrassed. 'There are a few landmarks we have been to - the mountain range and the grand lake, but never were there common people about at the time.'

'I see.'

'Speak freely, Lynton,' Castor said, smiling. 'I do not mind it.'

'I - I don't want to offend you,' Lynton muttered, 'but ... I suppose, I've been taught to see commoners as only people, they and my family the same. My father would be mortified by the idea of asking people to _leave_ a place only so that _we_ could see it at our leisure.'

'I understand your meaning,' Castor nodded. 'I have never ... thought of things in that way, but I understand. Perhaps it is -' 

'Yes?' Lynton prompted. 

'Perhaps ... well ... Altair has told me before that the people of our kingdom often think of my father as being too inclined to think of class distinctions. If ... if Altair had not said so to me before, I would not understand your meaning.' Castor cleared his throat, struggling to keep his face free of a blush. 'I am sure Glenn has never done it because it has never occurred to him before, but if he decides to try it, I should like to go with him. Altair - um ...'

'You don't have to be like that,' Lynton chuckled. 'Altair appears to have been the source of a great broadening of your mind, and I am grateful to him for it. I'm sure that, even if you left your feelings for him behind someday, he would still be important to you for it. So I don't mind hearing you talk about him. Don't hold back.'

'Thank you,’ Castor said, feeling his heart to be full of affection for his companion. 'Altair sometimes brought me gifts from his travels, and they were most often trinkets like commoners' souvenirs. I should like to know more about my own people. I do not suppose I will ever be a ruler, but I should know all the same, about the people who serve my family and me.'

'You have my wholehearted support,' Lynton said happily. 'It might not happen during _this_ visit, but some other time, I would like to go with you if you go exploring in this kingdom. I would like to see it with you.'

'I will show my kingdom to you once I have become as acquainted with it as I am with this castle,' Castor promised.

Despite how often he found himself mentioning it, Castor discovered that he did not really think of Altair too much as time went on. It was a bit of a relief, but it worried him a little too. He was glad to not torture himself with unrequited love - and yet, he did not want to think of himself as someone who could forget his beloved merely for being away from him.

Eventually, however, he lost the time to dwell on his conflicted feelings, as the castle began to bustle with preparations for an upcoming party. It was something like a coronation party, except, of course, that Glenn's coronation was still more than six months away. This was more of a private party for the royal family's closest acquaintances to make themselves known and pay their respects to their future king. When Castor asked, Glenn laughed and admitted that it was, in actuality, largely an excuse for Yuuto to introduce Siofra to the family.

'We _would_ be having this party anyway, even without that reason,' he said. 'But Miss Siofra is who we are all looking forward to meeting during _this_ particular occasion.'

'I never saw - or perhaps I simply never noticed - Miss Siofra at all when we were at Graeven. I hope we will find a great friend in her,' Castor said.

'I hope so too. Someone who can poke fun at Yuuto without fear of being bitten back would be lovely, would it not?' Glenn beamed at the thought. 'I am sure Yuuto could not fall in love with a woman who feared him.'

Castor agreed with an answering smile. There were few women in his life, but if Siofra was anything like he and Glenn hoped, he very much looked forward to seeing her.

'What about _you,_ Glenn? When will we meet a beau of yours?' Castor said teasingly. 

'Someday, someday,' Glenn said, laughing.

'You of all of us have the most opportunity to meet new people, yet you are the last to meet anyone who has interested you - or at least, you have been the last to tell us.'

'Oh, I _am_ the last of us to be interested in anyone, Castor, I am not keeping any secrets in that respect. Well, there have been some girls, but ...' Glenn waved a hand and shrugged. 'I imagine that if it comes to it, Mother will _find_ me someone.'

'Would you mind that?' Castor said. He did not know if _he_ could tolerate having a mate chosen for him - of course, that was sort of what was happening with Lynton - but _that_ was an arranged meeting, _not_ an arranged marriage.

'Not really,' Glenn said cheerfully. 'Mother knows me very well, you know. I do trust her judgement. But I would like to try for myself before I leave it to her.'

'Glenn ... would it bother _you_ if you fell in love with someone of whom Mother and Father disapproved as a choice of partner? You are the future king so you can do as you like ... but would it matter to you at all?'

'Of course it would matter a great deal!' Glenn sat back and looked at his younger brother with a smile that was a little forlorn. 'Yes, I _would_ feel the same way as you do now, Castor. As a matter of fact, it would be the same for me as it is for you. You _can_ be with Altair once I am king ... yet you will not, because Mother and Father do not approve of it.'

' _No_ , it is because Altair does not love me,' Castor said, glaring. Why did everyone find this point so hard to understand? 

'Yes, yes, but if he did ... Well, in that vein, since the two of you are nothing more than friends, _will_ you resume your friendship once I am king, despite Father's disapproval?'

'I ... do not know.' Castor hesitated. 'It would be up to Altair. Even before ... before Father said anything, I thought that if Altair knew of Father's misgivings, he would end our friendship right then and there.'

'Alright, but that means that if Altair wanted it too, you would, correct?'

'I suppose so.'

'Don't look so unhappy,' Glenn said, nudging him affectionately. 'I am sorry I spoke of it. Where is Lynton?'

'Somewhere. We are not attached at the hip, you know,' Castor said, perhaps more crossly than normal. His brothers’ insistence on the possibility that Altair returned his feelings annoyed him.

'Oh, I know, but he is so much better at keeping you cheerful than the rest of us are.'

That was true. The ... family meeting all those weeks ago still hung over the royal family, in a way. Queen Ilma still gave him discreet, worried looks whenever he was helping her, which was almost more emotion altogether than she had shown in the past year. King Garrick's eye was often on Castor when they were in the same room. Yuuto was always supremely unhelpful by both mocking him _and_ encouraging him to hold onto his feelings for Altair. Only Lynton, an outsider to the family, did not feel it. Castor even found it within himself to be cheerful when speaking of Altair to him. What wonder was it that Castor would stick to his side?

-

In the days leading to the party, visitors practically poured into the castle. Castor helped host as much as he could. It was one of the things a third son was expected to do well, and while Castor did not mind, he always felt that he had little real talent for it. And as King Garrick had observed, he was not all that interested in meeting new people, particularly when it was half a dozen new people at a time.

One visitor who _did_ catch his interest, however, was not a guest whom he was expected to introduce himself to. There were servants amongst the guests too - not servants as in the maids and valets of the nobility, but diplomats and ambassadors, either in accompaniment to their masters or as their representatives. One of these representatives who came alone was man whom Castor overheard was named Gallagher, and Castor was interested in him because Altair came out to greet him personally.

Castor would have thought that someone whom Altair greeted personally would be a friend and someone whom Altair would be pleased to meet, but Castor noticed with surprise that Altair’s welcoming smile was tight. Gallagher seemed surprised too, so perhaps Altair was simply feeling strained from the stress of the day, Castor thought. He knew that _he_ felt that way, at least.

Gallagher was certainly unrestrainedly happy to see Altair. He put his arm around Altair's shoulders as they walked away. Altair caught Castor's eye as they passed, and smiled at him. But his smile was forced, and at the same time, he slipped out of Gallagher's grip. 

Castor could not even smile back. He was in shock.

Why had he always assumed that Altair was alone? Because Altair had told him so. And yet, things could have changed since then. It _had_ been several years ago, after all. Well, that was alright with Castor. He could remember being the one to urge Altair to seek company outside of his own at the time. But ... what was Altair’s embarrassment at Castor seeing them together? Surely he would not be shy of being seen with a mere friend?

Despite the fact that he was meant to be waiting for a coming company, Castor fled to the safety of the princes' parlour, scolding himself all the while. He knew nothing and had no facts, and even if he had them all, what was it to him if Altair had a lover? It was everything, of course. He should be pleased for Altair, and he should be pleased for himself, because it truly gave him an excuse to let his feelings go. There could be no obstacle to his love greater than Altair himself having a lover.

He felt so selfish. He had said that he did not want his feelings known to Altair because it would interfere with their relationship, but it had never occurred to him that it would burden Altair because Altair might have a lover of his own. And as he thought all of that, he realised that in his heart of hearts, he had always been pleased when his family expressed incredulity at his conviction that Altair did not share in his feelings. He had always hoped that Altair felt for him as he felt for Altair.

The door flung open and Yuuto stepped through, saying, 'There you are! Why did you - er ... are you alright?'

'Oh, yes.' Castor hastily wiped his eyes, despising himself for being so affected. 'My apologies, I ... am tired. Could you ask Mother if I may be excused?'

'Um, do you, uh, want to talk to Glenn or something -'

'No,' Castor snapped, and immediately felt guilty when Yuuto flinched. 'I just - I only want to rest.'

'Alright.'

'And don't ... tell anyone that I am upset or anything, because I am _not!'_ As soon as he said it, he knew that he might as well have asked Yuuto to tell Glenn and Lynton that he needed help. Annoyed and too angry to say anything else to make sure Yuuto obeyed him, he pushed past him and stormed to his room.

-

At least nobody tried to disturb him for most of the day. The downside of this was that nobody tried to disturb him for most of the day. Castor found it impossible to convince himself that he was not in possession of all the facts, and that he should not jump to conclusions. Yet, he knew itt would be worse if he tried to find out and confirmed all his fears.

Well, why _should_ he fear it? He should be pleased. He should want Altair to be happy. It was with the deepest dismay that he came to the realisation that it was not true. He wanted Altair to be happy with _him_.

It was past lunch time before anyone came to find Castor, although as hunger had not come to him by that time, the only reason this annoyed him was that it had given him hours to his own foul imagination. There was a knock on the door, and a voice said, 'I say, Castor, are you alright?'

Lynton. Castor always felt guilty for acting cross or annoyed in front of Lynton, who was his guest and an outsider to his personal affairs. But he did not trust himself to _not_ speak irritably to him, so he remained quiet and hoped that Lynton would assume he was asleep. He was surprised, therefore, when the door was unlocked and Glenn's voice said, 'Castor, what happened?!'

Castor sat up and glared at them. 'Nothing! Can I not have a little peace to rest awhile?'

'Not with _that_ face.' Glenn stepped in, looking tired and angry, followed by Lynton, looking anxious. 'Out with it. What happened to you?'

'Not to _that_ face,' Castor said coldly, resolutely ignoring Lynton's presence.

Glenn sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 'Sorry. It ... has been a long day, for all of us it would seem. We were worried when Yuuto told us you seemed distressed.'

'Yuuto does not know how to mind his own business.'

'That is true.' Glenn allowed himself a smile. 'But I can't believe if you say you are only tired, either. Have at him, Lynton. Make him confess.'

'Er,' Lynton said, blushing. Castor snorted.

'I will admit to you that it is not mere fatigue, then,' he said. 'And that is all you will get out of me. Leave me be for a while. Please, Glenn.'

'Will you ... at least tell us what this is about?' Lynton said meekly. 'I mean, did someone say or do something to offend you? Or do you feel ill?'

'Did you see someone you have a grudge against?' Glenn said with mock innocence.

'No, no, and no,' Castor said flatly. 'Please leave me alone. I will try to attend dinner.'

'Alright.' Glenn gave up. 'If you would like to speak to anyone, you need only find us. I will be busy, but ...' He smiled affectionately at his brother, 'what kind of a king would I be if I did not even have time for my family?'

That was why Glenn had always been Castor's hero. Castor genuinely felt just a little bit better when Glenn stopped to hug him before leaving.

'Glenn ...' Some mad urge seized him when Glenn and Lynton were at the door. 'Is, um - does ... does Altair have anything in particular to do for the party?'

'He will be host to most of the ambassadors, especially those who have come without the rulers they represent.' Glenn gave him a curious look. 'Why?'

'N-nothing. I saw him while I was greeting guests, that is all.'

'Did something happen that has you worried for _him_?' Lynton asked.

Castor shook his head and reclined against the pillows once more. 'He looked tired ... but I suppose we all are today.'

'I will tell him you are worried for him,' Glenn said with a kind smile. 

At first instinct, Castor opened his mouth to object, but then he relaxed. What was wrong with that, after all? 'Thank you,' he said. Lynton closed the door after them.

-

When Castor came down for dinner, King Garrick gave him a very cool look. Annoyance bubbled up inside him. He knew Glenn and Yuuto wouldn't have told on him on purpose, but probably it was unavoidable when he had failed to show up for lunch. And what was wrong with being too tired to come down for lunch? He wished his father would stop making him feel guilty for the smallest slights.

He was quickly distracted, however, by the woman sitting next to Yuuto. She was pretty in a simple sort of way, with thick wavy hair that fell to her shoulders, her fringe pushed back by a simple black band. Her lips and eyelids were touched with a light pink shade, accentuating the shape of her features without being striking. She sat with her eyes demurely lowered to her lap, but as Castor gazed at her, she looked around at Yuuto and gave him a smile that shone despite her awkwardness.

'It's rude to stare, Castor,' Yuuto said, and Castor came back to himself. Uncharacteristically, Yuuto did not sound irritated. As a matter of fact, he looked quite happy and proud of his companion. 

'I'm sorry.' Castor mentally shook away his previous misery, and his expression brightened. 'You must be Miss Siofra. Please accept my apologies that I could not personally greet you when you came, my lady.'

'There's no need.' Her voice was so light, it almost tinkled, yet it was full of confidence. Miss Siofra was no shrinking wallflower, nor was she overly bashful at being in the company of people far above her station. 'I heard you were taken ill, so I am glad you feel well enough to join us now.'

'Thank you, my lady.' Castor bowed, and she stood up to return it with a curtsy. 'I am extremely pleased to meet you at last.'

As he took his seat between Lynton and Glenn, opposite her, she blushed a little, saying, 'Please don't call me "lady", Your Highness. That is not my title.'

'Yet,' Yuuto said, ladling potatoes onto his plate with exaggerated nonchalance. Castor and Glenn exchanged amused glances.

Castor didn't know what he had been expecting of Yuuto and Siofra's relationship, but he found himself surprised that Yuuto was not closely watching her, attending to her every need, or giving her affectionate looks. Of course, he would have been equally surprised if Yuuto _had_ done any of those things. But Yuuto was hardly treating her like a lover. Their conversation was more friendly than affectionate.

'He ran off with her after lunch,' Glenn whispered to Castor. 'But we will corner them after this. This can't be how they normally are - look at how smug Yuuto's face is!' 

'Do you think Father notices?' he murmured back.

'Probably. I am sure Yuuto is only so proud because he has been successful in bringing Miss Siofra here with little fuss or objection from Mother and Father, so Father will not pay any overt attention to it. _We_ , however, are his brothers. He _must_ tell us everything.'

'Oh, absolutely,' Castor said with a chuckle. Seeing Siofra had cheered him up so much, he almost forgot about his earlier unhappiness entirely. 

This was dampened slightly when, after the king and queen had left the table, Glenn said, 'I spoke to Altair and gave him your well wishes, Castor. He was very pleased to receive them.'

'Oh, er - good.' Castor spoke on, more out of confusion than any real curiosity. 'Did he, er, seem well when you, um, saw him?'

'Only tired, but he smiled a great deal when I told him that you had asked after him. Some of the people he was playing host to must have been his old friends - they teased him for being so close to us princes. But I suppose many of them must be used to that sort of thing too.’ Glenn suddenly stopped, looking awkward. To Castor's immense relief, neither he nor anyone else said anything more, and the subject died away.

Yuuto and Siofra stood up, which was the cue for Glenn and Castor to leap to their feet. Glenn tackled the door, putting his back to it with a triumphant look at Yuuto, and Castor pounced on Yuuto's arm, holding on to him.

'What the hell?' Yuuto yelped, trying to disentangle himself from Castor's grip.

'You won't get away this time!' Glenn said, as Lynton laughed. 'You are coming to the princes' parlour with us - you too, Miss Siofra - and you will tell us everything! Who do you think you are, keeping secrets from _us_?'

'Are you both _children_?' Yuuto glared, but, Castor was amazed to note, there was no real fury in his eyes. Yuuto was amused, and still far too happy to feel anything more than mirth at his brothers' antics. 'You could just ask!'

'I _am_ asking,’ Glenn said primly. 'March him to the parlour, Castor.'

'There is no need.' Yuuto snapped his arm out of Castor's grasp and turned to offer it to Siofra. 'We're coming. Please forgive my brothers and their antics, my dear.'

Siofra laughed, as entertained as the rest of them. 'How lively your home is, Yuuto!' 

'Lively is not the term you will use once you have been here a few weeks, I assure you.'

Beaming at them both, Glenn turned and lead the way to the parlour. As Yuuto and Siofra followed, Castor offered his arm to Lynton, who smiled gratefully as he took it.

'Do you still feel awkward with us?' Castor said. 'Even Yuuto thinks of you as one of us now, you know.'

'Thank you,' Lynton laughed softly. 'I hope you don't mind me asking - are you alright?'

'Of course.' Castor squeezed Lynton's arm. 'I told you, I only needed to rest.'

'But there are some things that get better if you sleep on them a little while, and then come back even worse later,' Lynton said with distressing insight. 'Are you sure it's not one of those things?'

For a while, they traipsed after Yuuto and Siofra who were happily chatting away to one another, with Castor silent in thought. Lynton was always so ... friendly. He was not always as perceptive as Castor was used to his brothers, his father, and Altair being, but he was empathic. For a few moments, he wondered if he could be happy, if he decided to marry Lynton and live with him in Pavenshire.

'Forgive me,' Castor said with an apologetic smile. 'I ... do not think I can tell you.'

'Why not?'

'Because ...' He did not know how to say it without giving offense. 'I do not think I could make myself tell you.'

'I see.' 

'I'm sorry,' Castor muttered.

'It's alright.' Lynton gave him an encouraging smile. 'But do tell someone if you feel like it, won't you? You trust Glenn, don't you?'

Castor nodded. 'I trust you too -'

'Yes, I know. I understand.'

For a while, Castor continued to fret. Eventually, however, Lynton's unfaltering smile put him at ease. He really _did_ seem to understand.

'Has Father said anything to you about Siofra?' Yuuto said to Glenn once they were all finding seats in the parlour. Castor had never noticed before just how many chairs and sofas were in the room - there were disproportionately many for the fact that it had been a playroom for three boys for more than two decades.

'What would you like him to have said?' Glenn asked.

'Something like "What a wonderful princess she will make" would be very agreeable,' Yuuto said. Siofra blushed and batted at his arm.

'Well, I have yet to hear him say that, but perhaps you may take comfort in the fact that he has not yet said anything otherwise?' 

'Alright then,' Yuuto shrugged.

'My lady, how do you find us here?' Glenn said graciously, turning to Siofra. 'How do you find Yuuto in his home? They say that you can never know a man until you see him in his own home. Better still in his own home with his mother.'

'Please stop calling me "my lady",' Siofra begged. 'It does not sound right in the least. I am nobody more than Miss Siofra.'

'But, as Yuuto has observed, you will soon be even more than a lady.'

'And if it came to that, I would be your sister too. It would make much more sense for you all to call me by my name.'

'You're right!' Glenn laughed. 'Very well then, Siofra. Does Yuuto hold as many charms in his own home as he did in yours?'

'You can't encourage men like him,' she said, turning to give Yuuto a mischievous smile. 'You will not catch me in his presence saying anything about how pleasant and amusing his company always is, or anything about his completely charming self-assurance, or his wonderfully perceptive, intelligent mind.'

'I believe you may have misheard Glenn, Miss Siofra,' Castor said as Yuuto and Siofra gazed at one another with soppy smiles. 'He was asking you about our brother Yuuto, not the man you dream about at night.'

'He _is_ the man I dream about at night,' Siofra laughed. 

'Are you sure?' Glenn said. 'I hate to see such a lovely young lady throw herself away on my monster of a little brother.'

'Oh, I was only teasing him when I said I can't praise him,' she said and threw her arms around Yuuto's neck. Yuuto blushed, but obligingly hugged her close without any other sign of embarrassment. 'I'm sorry, Glenn, you may be the future king, but no woman can forgive hearing her man belittled so.'

Castor turned to Lynton. 'Do I sound like that when I speak about Altair? Please say no.'

'Um.' A smile tugged at the corner of Lynton's mouth. 'You've never said that _exactly_ ...'

'The difference, Castor,' Glenn said, 'is that we know our Altair to be an honest, modest, and deserving man. You would have to look at things sideways through the opposite end of a telescope to see any good in Yuuto.'

'Very funny,' Yuuto said coldly. 'Stop picking on me.'

'I don't have any siblings, but Magdalene and I tease each other all the time, and neither of us ever mean it,' Siofra said. 'Don't think that your brothers will make me think any less of you, darling.'

'Oh.' Yuuto relaxed and held Siofra a little tighter. 'In that case, carry on, Glenn.'

'She is altogether too good for you, Yuuto,' Glenn laughed. 'But I _am_ happy for you. With a steadfast character like that, I am sure Father will be happy with her.'

'Of course he will be,' Yuuto said, but it was clear to all of them that Glenn had eased his doubts.

'Do I ... have to present myself to your parents any more than I already have?' Siofra said hesitatingly.

'Probably not,' Glenn said. 'They will only observe you from now. Your conduct during the party will be especially important, but do not let it prey on your mind. If you are the woman Yuuto believes you are, then Father will surely find your character satisfactory without you having to go to any lengths to prove it.’

'Well, a man in love tends to exaggerate so,' she said smilingly.

'I never exaggerate. Everything I have ever said about you is true,' Yuuto said. 

'Are you _sure_ I do not sound like that when I speak of Altair?' Castor whispered to Lynton.

'What's the problem?'

'I feel so embarrassed for Yuuto, I could cringe into a ball and _roll_ out of the room.'

Lynton burst into laughter, drawing curious looks from the others. 'Don't worry, you're never that bad. It's because he isn't around to hear you talk about him, and you don't mean to tell him anyway. If you two were a couple, I'm sure I would be mortified to ever be with the two of you at the same time.'

'Try not to say that as if it were a compliment,' Castor said, rolling his eyes.

'You _are_ all very kind, your treatment of Yuuto aside,' Siofra said warmly. 

'So is Yuuto, his treatment of everyone excepting you aside,' Castor said. Glenn and Lynton laughed.

'What has me surprised is how much the same Yuuto is when you are around,' Glenn said. 'He changes into a different person whenever he speaks of you, but he is not all that different when he is _with_ you.'

'It is a bit of a relief,' Castor admitted.

'Yes,' Glenn smiled. 'If he acted different, I would fear that it was a temporary change from an infatuation that would surely not last.'

'Well, if Glenn approves, in a worst-case scenario you can always fall back on our old plan of waiting until Glenn is king to be joined to your beloved, Yuuto,' Castor said. Yuuto smiled.

'Will you?'

Remembering Gallagher, Castor fought not to make his scowl too vicious, and said, 'Of course not.'

'Be happy with your own lot and be quiet, Yuuto,' Glenn said exasperatedly. 

After that, they talked on about Siofra's family, about what it was like in their own castle, what it would be like when Yuuto married Siofra, and Castor did his best to not think about 'their old plan'.


	4. Chapter 4: Things Old

When Lynton nervously edged into Castor's room, fiddling with the hem of his robe, Castor stopped in the act of buttoning up his own robe to stare. Lynton's clothes were deep blue with gold trimming, and with his golden hair carefully combed and brushed to one side, he looked even more princely than Glenn. 

'I look like a prat, don't I?' Lynton said miserably.

'No!' Castor blinked and hastily buttoned himself up to his collar, saying, 'No, not at all. You look amazing. I am impressed.'

Lynton smiled, looking relieved. 'So do you, Castor. It's not the obvious choice, but pink and white look really good on you. It complements your hair.'

'Thank you.' Castor smiled back. Being one of the people who had allowed their red hair to torture them throughout their childhood, Castor was always grateful to hear that he could make it look acceptable. 'I normally only wear traditional maroon, for the kingdom's colours, but Siofra suggested this white with pink trimmings.'

'She has a very good eye,' Lynton said. 'Now, Castor ... You've been teaching me how to dance these few weeks, but you haven't yet taught me how to be confident in a room full of aristocrats and nobility.'

'You say that as if you are not a prince yourself,' Castor laughed. 

'I've not had a lot of opportunity to practice the whole royalty thing,' Lynton said plaintively. 'I told you I spent the majority of my childhood with my aunt in the country.'

'And never met another soul or attended a party the whole time?'

'They were always people I knew intimately!'

'Perhaps the trick to confidence is pretending that you know everyone intimately,' Castor suggested, sitting down on the side of the bed to pull on his socks. 

'Said like true royalty.' Lynton sat down next to him. 'When at parties, are you the type who is not satisfied until he has introduced himself to everyone in the room?'

'When at parties, I normally attempt to find the quietest corner and settle down as quickly as possible. Alas, my father would not have it so. _He_ will not be satisfied until I have introduced myself to everyone in the room.'

'Well, you _are_ a prince of the kingdom.'

'That is true,' Castor sighed. 'What are you anxious about, Lynton?'

'Just ... making a blunder, I suppose. You know I can't be as regal or stately as you and your brothers can be.'

'Take comfort in the fact that as regal and stately as I and my brothers are, we like you just fine,' Castor said, patting him on the shoulder.

Lynton laughed. 'Alright, thank you for that. I hope it'll be alright if I stick to you a little.'

'Of course. The less excuse I have to speak to other people, the better.' Lynton laughed again. 'Don't be afraid, Lynton. Speak to other people, dance with them, and offer them compliments. No one will notice you make a mistake if you apologise and act charming.'

'You sound experienced in the matter.'

'That's right. I am always making mistakes, and practicing my apologies for it.'

'Oh no, that's not what I meant!' Lynton blushed, and Castor chuckled.

'Come along,' he said, standing up. 'If anything happens that you cannot apologise your way out of, just find me or my brothers and we will make your excuses. And I will say now that I am completely confident the necessity will not arise.' He held out his arm, and they left the room together.

'Will Yuuto be introducing Siofra as his fiancée, or has your father instructed that he wait on it?' Lynton asked as they made their way to the parlour where they would mingle with company before proceeding to the ballroom.

'I think Yuuto will speak as him _expecting_ to be engaged to Siofra, as there has not yet been any formal announcement, and it would be quite improper for her to be presented as his fiancée beforehand, of course.' Castor was silent for a moment, and then he said, 'Yuuto was not much changed when Father told us that he would consider Siofra as Yuuto's future princess, but he is so much happier now that I ever thought he could be. I envy him, rather.'

'So do I, the soppy gushing parts aside,' Lynton said, making Castor grin.

'Do you think everyone who becomes newly engaged acts like that?'

'What an alarming thought!' Lynton looked over at him as Castor laughed. 'Would ... you like to find out?'

Castor abruptly stopped laughing as he realised Lynton's meaning. They pause in their tracks, Castor pulling his arm out of Lynton's to meet his gaze head-on. 

'Are you ... really sure?' Castor said. His voice came out a great deal more melancholy than he meant it to. 'I still ... I mean ... I am sure you realise that I - that I still have some feelings for Altair. I am trying to let go, for his sake more than mine -' He swallowed and dropped his gaze to his boots. 'You see? Even in releasing him, it is he who is my primary concern. You are a very dear friend to me, Lynton. I - I think there is a good chance that we could make one another happy, but I cannot promise it.'

'It's okay,' Lynton said softly. Castor looked up again. 'I do know that - all of that. You don't have to say yes now, or ever. Just think about it. I want you to know -' Lynton held out his arm and Castor took it again, '- that I'm here for you.'

'Thank you,' Castor said, voice infused with genuine emotion. 'Thank you very much, Lynton.'

'Don't worry about it,' Lynton said, waving a hand in the air, and they continued on their way. 'If ... I hope you won't think I'm trying to offend you, but ... if you were away from Altair, it might make things easier, you know?'

'Yes, but I would think that the way to do _that_ would simply be to invite me to your kingdom as a guest, would it not?' Castor said with a raised eyebrow. Lynton chuckled. 

'Of course, of course. But if we find each other agreeable - and as we have been introduced to one another with the expectation that we should marry ... well, it seems the logical conclusion.'

'I know what you mean.' Castor was silent a moment. 'Lynton, do you ... love me?'

'Oh, er ...' Lynton blushed and averted his gaze. 'Well, er, I do like you a great deal, and being with you here ... well, it's been some of the best times of my life, you know. Um, I - I don't know if I l-love you, but ... I think I'd be happy if I stayed here for the rest of my life, so ...'

'I know what you mean.' Castor gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. 'I think I would be happy with that too. But you know, I am a bit of a homebody. I _am_ happy to have you here, but I do not know if ... I would be happy to _go_ with you.'

Lynton nodded. 'I understand. Then maybe, before you decide whether or not to say yes, you can stay with me in Pavenshire for a while and see how you like it?'

'Yes, that would be good,' Castor nodded. 'We can try that. Now -' they stopped a few feet away from the door to the parlour. The hosts naturally had to come earlier than everyone else, so there was no one except servants at the door just yet, 'let us both be merry and carefree tonight.' He adjusted Lynton's collar with an affectionate smile. 'Remember, the secret to confidence is treating everyone as if they were your personal friends.'

'I will simply scream for help if anything goes wrong,' Lynton said, hitching on his familiar, amicable grin.

'Exactly.'

To Castor's relief, however, Lynton quickly relaxed into his own skin and found it easy to simply be himself. Castor kept an eye on him, somehow feeling responsible, but as the hours went by, the room filled up and the company moved to the ballroom, Castor saw no need to worry himself unnecessarily. He simply focused on enjoying himself as much as he could. It was true that he was not keen on the fuss involved in a party, but he _did_ like talking to people and reacquainting himself with old friends. He was in his own home, and everything was simple.

Yes, things really were quite simple, Castor thought, though somewhat muzzily thanks to a couple of drinks and the heavy, busy atmosphere. Even if the simple matter at hand was that he wanted the person currently speaking to him to go away. It was not someone he recognised, or whose company he found pleasant, but he was struggling to find a polite way of escaping him.

Across the room, behind his companion's shoulder and through the throng of people, Castor saw Altair. Even from afar, Castor found his appearance charming, his figure wrapped in robes of the kingdom’s traditional maroon. He was engaged in lively conversation with Gallagher. Somehow, the sight was supremely disheartening, and Castor sighed.

'You look exhausted,' Castor's companion said in a tone of voice that was really quite kind. Castor blinked and focused on him. 'Would you like me to escort you out?'

'Er.' Panic flooded Castor, and he wondered if he should scream for help, as he and Lynton had so happily joked about only hours earlier. But then, he told himself, he wasn't really paying attention. His companion might actually be as warm and friendly as he made himself sound - and he didn't want to make a scene. Garrick would come down heavily on him if he made a fuss over nothing.

'Don't be afraid,' the man said with a laugh that only made Castor even more nervous. Castor looked around frantically, hoping for an excuse to leave, but his gaze kept getting stuck on Altair, who was most definitely not looking at him. 'I won't hurt you. Why don't you show me the castle a bit, Prince?’

'Um ... alright.' Castor reasoned that there was quite a press of people between them and the door, and he might find someone to whisk him away, or simply let himself get lost in the crowd. 'The door is ... this way ...'

The man suddenly put his arm around Castor's waist, and Castor nearly jumped a foot in the air. Before he could back away, the man seized his arm, smilingly saying, 'Forgive me, was that too forward? I won't do it again. But there's no need for you to fear me -' 

The man's arm was abruptly smacked away. Castor reeled backwards in shock as people turned around and cleared the area to stare - at Altair, who was holding the man's arm away, a furious scowl on his face.

'How dare you touch the prince without his permission?' Altair growled. 

'How dare _you_ lay a hand on _me_ , servant?!' the man snapped. He struggled to draw his hand back, but Altair's grip was firm. 'What business of yours is it what the nobility do to one another?'

'It is _entirely_ my business when it concerns the royal family I serve.' Altair pushed him backwards onto the floor, to gasps of shock from the crowd. 'Your status has nothing to do with it. Vermin like you do not even have the right to set eyes on the prince.'

'Altair!' King Garrick's voice rang throughout the room. People hastily stepped aside as he approached. His face was white with anger. 'Leave the room this instant! Wait in my office until I have the leisure to decide what to do with you!’

Without sparing a glance for anything or anyone else, Altair whirled around and stormed out of the room. Castor paused only to regain his breath, and then he dashed out after him.

Altair must have run to the king's office when he came out in the corridor, because Castor did not catch up to him until he arrived at the office floor himself. He stopped when he saw Altair leaning against the wall next to the door, arms crossed and expression wooden. Altair did not appear to have noticed him.

'Um,' Castor said, his voice coming out small and afraid. Altair started, and some life returned to his face as he looked at Castor with surprise.

'Prince Castor.' Altair blinked and stood up straight. 'Prince Castor ... are you alright?'

'What? Oh ... yes.' Castor mentally shook himself. His heart was beating so fast just to look at Altair - and as he thought that, he suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that they were completely alone. 'Thank you ... for coming to my defence.'

'There is no need to thank me.' Altair's expression softened, and he smiled - his familiar, tranquil smile. 'I could not have allowed anyone so unsavoury to invade your privacy. I am only sorry I did not come to your aid sooner.'

'But ... Altair ... I am grateful you helped me, but is not Father going to punish you for speaking that way to a nobleman? That man was a ...' Castor realised that he did not know who the man had been, as fuzzy as his mind had been at the time.

'A young earl.' Altair shrugged. Castor was almost shocked by the casualness of the gesture. 'Certainly His Majesty will punish me, but I will accept it. I would rather be hanged than let anything happen to you.'

'Could it really come to that?' Castor said, his voice returning to a squeak of terror.

'No, no.' Altair smiled comfortingly. 'I only exaggerate for effect. I may be banished, however. The earl, and perhaps a few others, would demand it and think it proper.'

'And you would be alright with that?' Castor felt miserable. 'Why?'

'Far, far better that than you getting hurt, Your Highness.'

'But I might not have gotten hurt at all -'

'Prince Castor.' Altair's voice was so gentle. Castor wanted to cry with the fear that he might never see him again. 'It is done. I do not regret it. Are you alright now?'

'Y-yes, but -'

'Then go back to the party now. Find your brothers, or Prince Lynton. Stay close to them - though I am sure no one will try to hurt you now.'

'What about you?'

'His Majesty will come and speak to me soon.'

'Then I will stay and plead your case.'

Altair was taken aback. 'Your Highness -'

'Please tell me something. Would you have done the same for either of my brothers?'

There was the minutest pause, and Altair said, 'Yes.'

'I see.' Castor cracked a smile. ‘Altair, I distinctly remember you once telling me that you could never lie to the royal family.'

It was not quite a laugh, but Castor heard the amusement in Altair's puff of air. 'I certainly would have defended them, but it is probable that seeing either of them mistreated would not have caused me to see red as I did when it happened to you.'

'When Glenn is king ...' Castor could not make himself look at Altair, though his next words were so simple, 'Altair ... would you like to be friends again?'

'I would like that more than anything,’ Altair said, as quiet and soft as snow.

Castor nodded, and stepped a little closer. 'Father cannot possibly banish you for trying to protect me, Altair. Even _he_ must see the injustice in doing that.'

'I went a little overboard, however,' Altair admitted. 'I should not have spoken so harshly to him, if my only intent was to protect you.'

'Then -' Castor said, 'what _was_ your intent in speaking to him like that?'

He was even more surprised when Altair blushed. 'Nothing. I mean that I should have only stepped between you, but I went further than that.'

'Alright.' Something told Castor that Altair was lying again, but he could not imagine what he could be lying about. And he was far too content, in that moment, to simply stand side-by-side with Altair and speak to him as he used to, to want to bring discord to the conversation. He knew now that he couldn't marry Lynton. Even if he went to Pavenshire and tried to forget about Altair, he realised now that it would all come rushing back the moment he saw Altair again. 'Well ... it shows that you have a deep affection and loyalty for our family. I will not allow Father to punish you for it.'

'Thank you, Prince Castor, but there is no need to go to any lengths for me.'

'You already know why I would go to _every_ length for you, Altair,' Castor said boldly. It did not matter to him now, and he did not feel embarrassed anymore just then. Why shouldn't he love Altair, when Altair had just demonstrated how much he would do for him even without loving him back?

'You are far too kind.' Altair's tone was pained, and Castor's heart stopped. He had forgotten that Altair probably would not want to accept his feelings. 'You should not be so warm-hearted, Your Highness. Especially not to a servant.'

'I - I know that my feelings are only burdensome to you, but … but you must not think of yourself as undeserving of them, Altair.'

Before Altair could reply, footsteps rang through the corridor and King Garrick came into view. He took in the scene before him, of Altair and Castor standing less than a foot apart from one another, with an impassive look.

'I thought I would find you here too, Castor,' King Garrick said as he walked up to them. Castor opened his mouth, but King Garrick waved to the door of the office. 'Come in, the both of you, and I will hear your excuses.'

'There is no need for Prince Castor to come in -' Altair said hastily.

'I doubt we could keep him out with armed guards, Altair,' King Garrick said, and without any further words, they entered the king's office.

-

Castor rarely had occasion to visit the king's office, and every time he went in, it seemed like a new place. Something would always be different from his previous visit. A brief glance around showed Castor that Glenn had already put down his own touches, in the marine tea set on the side and trinkets from his travels in the cupboard behind the desk. Somehow, it was comforting to Castor right then, standing in front of King Garrick with his heart beating so fast, he was sure his father and Altair could hear it. 

'And why do _you_ look so frightened, Castor?' King Garrick said as he sat down in his chair. 'I am not here to punish _you_.'

'The thought of Altair in pain gives _me_ pain.' Castor spoke softly to his boots. As always, he felt entirely compelled to speak the truth to his father, though he could not bring himself to look at him or Altair. 

There was a short pause, and in a strangled voice, King Garrick said, 'What an affectionate lover you have, Altair.' Castor whipped his head up to look at him, and was shocked to see that he was holding back a laugh. Castor glared with indignation and dismay. He had always feared that Altair saw him as nothing more than a child, and it hurt almost as much to see that his father most certainly thought so.

'Please don't say that,' Altair said coldly. 

'Oh, alright. Do accept my apologies, Castor. I would hate to be on the receiving end of Altair's wrath after we have seen how it can manifest in your defence,' King Garrick said cheerfully.

'What did you tell the earl after I left?' Altair said, seeing as Garrick appeared perfectly happy to continue teasing Castor through the rest of the night. 

'I took him aside and told him that if he ever lay hands on my son again, I would personally snap his wrists,' Garrick said calmly. 'What do you think?'

'It could have done with some diplomacy. I must say that, in the practicality, however, you would have to stand in line,' Altair said with a grim satisfaction. Castor stared at him in amazement. 

'Nonsense.' Garrick waved a hand dismissively. 'I am Castor's father. I have the first right to kick in the shins anyone who tried to hurt him. The man had the decency to admit he may have been in the wrong, though he insisted that I find a suitable punishment for you all the same. He suggested the traditional hanging, drawing, and quartering.'

'Nobody does that for _anything_ anymore!' Castor said, outraged.

'Of course not. Personally, I am far more inclined to shake Altair by the hand and offer to him unto half my kingdom - metaphorically speaking, of course. I know he would ask for your hand in marriage, which, as we have established, I am not willing to give.'

'It is _my_ hand,' Castor said coolly.

'And _I_ am your father, Castor. How are you getting along with Prince Lynton?'

'Perfectly well, thank you. Allow me to dash all your hopes that I will marry him, however. He is a great friend to me, and I have thought long and hard on the prospect, but I cannot be a deserving husband to him.'

'Because you hope to be a deserving husband to Altair?' Garrick said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

'No. I will assure you on _that_.' Castor took a step back and took in a breath. 'I already know that Altair does not love me. But I know, too, that I cannot love Lynton.' He had to stop himself from finishing with, 'So there!' Instead, he said, 'It is as simple as that.'

'I can't say I am convinced by that line of reasoning. It only means that if Altair ever got around to telling you that he loved you, your plans would change. At any rate - stop me if you believe me to be unwise in saying this, Altair - what makes you think that Altair does not love you, Castor?’

'If you would like my counsel, you should ask _before_ you act,' Altair said exasperatedly.

'It ... it is quite self-evident,' Castor said, confused. 'Why _should_ Altair love me?'

'Why not? You are a prince. There is a great deal in it for him if he were to marry you.'

'Is this your usual caution speaking, or do you really believe me capable of being mercenary at Prince Castor's expense?' Altair said. 

'Where it concerns my sons, Altair, I would believe anyone capable of anything.'

'Of course. I commend you for it. I only feared that I had given you reason to believe that I would take advantage of any of the royal family for my own gain.'

'Then I will tell you that you have never given me evidence of any such thing, but if you asked to marry my son, I would never believe that your intentions were pure.'

'What is the point in speaking of it?' Castor snapped. 'It will never happen.'

'I am not convinced of that,' Garrick said, turning back to him. 'Though I am heartened by the fact that _you_ think so. If you can believe it so whole-heartedly, why does your heart cling to Altair?'

'You have said it yourself before. One only has so much control over these affairs of the heart.'

Silence descended. Castor sighed and directed his gaze to his shoes once more. He wished so much that he could reach out and take Altair's hand, if only for a moment. It would give him all the courage he needed to continue facing his father.

‘Prince Castor,’ Altair said gently, 'I am sure you know that I fully appreciate the strength of your feelings. I truly do.'

'I also know you would rather I not feel them,' Castor said, not looking up. 'I - I am - I am doing my best to put them behind me. If only I could do that, then we could be friends once more, and ... I really do want that.'

'You would not care so much to be _just_ friends if you did not love him,' Garrick said. 

Altair rounded on him, saying, ' _With_ respect, Your Majesty, could you not speak without my counsel?'

'Oh, alright. Sorry, do carry on.'

'It is not true, anyway,' Castor said, quickly hiding his awe at the freedom with which Altair spoke to the king. 'You have taught me a great deal, and helped me to understand many new things. Even if I did not love you, I would want to continue learning from you.'

'In that case, there is no need for me to say anything more,' Altair said with a warm smile. 'Do not worry yourself overmuch, Prince Castor. Everything will turn out alright - you'll see.'

Altair had always spoken truthfully to him, and whenever Castor doubted him, he would sooner or later turn up the evidence to prove it to him once and for all. But in this, Castor could not believe him at all. How could things ever turn out alright?

'Father, what are you going to do to Altair?' Castor said, looking up at King Garrick. The king glanced at Altair, who rolled his eyes and waved a hand to permit him to speak.

'The proper minimum would be to dismiss him,' Garrick said. 'I have to show some deference, you see. It would not do for my peers to say that I pick favourites, that I would protect Altair because he has been my loyal servant all these years.'

'That is so _unfair._ Altair has not done anything wrong _.'_

Garrick turned to his advisor. 'What do you think, Altair?'

'Naturally, I have no wish to be dismissed.' Altair ran a hand over his face. He suddenly looked very tired, and Castor's heart ached for him. 'Did you promise the earl - or anyone else - anything?'

'I only said it would be up to my discretion.'

'Then, you can decide what to do with me. If you would like to punish me, then I agree that a dismissal would be the appropriate minimum. If you agree with my actions, then you should proclaim as much, while perhaps deferring to the fact that I am a servant who exceeded his bounds by giving me some less permanent form of punishment.'

'Such as?'

'You could publicly scold me,' Altair said innocently. 

'Would that be sufficient?' Garrick said with a raised eyebrow.

'No one could say that you had let me off scot-free if you publicly shame me, Your Majesty.'

'It will not be much of a punishment if you remain unaffected - which I can see you will be.'

'Indeed.' Altair's tone was light. 'If you wished to humiliate me such that I would feel it, there is a particular party you may decide upon as your audience.'

'Oh, please. As far as _he_ is concerned, the sun and the stars seek your guidance on where to shine. It would be entirely ineffective.'

Realising that they were talking about him, Castor felt his body flush with irritation. 'May I take it that you are _not_ going to punish Altair?' he said brusquely.

'I most certainly will, if you will give me a few moments to recollect all his flaws, Castor. It will only take a few moments to recount them all to you.'

'Don't tease him so, Your Majesty,' Altair said in a tone of voice calculated to soothe Castor than to quieten Garrick. 

'If you are not going to do any more to him, then I should like to leave.' Castor turned to Altair, his cheeks burning. 'And while I thank you for saying so to my father, I would appreciate it if _you_ would refrain from teasing me too.'

'I was not teasing you, Your Highness. It is the truth that there is nobody whose opinion matters to me more than your own.'

His words only left Castor even more confused. He did not see why he should be so important to Altair - but he dismissed his doubts and decided to simply accept the compliment. There was no use in worrying about it, after all. 

'Very well then,' he said. 'Thank you for ... helping me this evening, Altair.' 

'There is no need to thank me, Prince Castor. If you called out to me, I would never hesitate to come to your aid.'

Just like that, Castor was out of things to say - yet, he found it impossible to make himself move. It would not be like this again, at least not for a long while, when they could so easily stand together and speak freely to one another. Even when Glenn became king, Castor realised, there would still be something between him and Altair. King Garrick would defer to Glenn's decision if he allowed Castor and Altair to be friends, or even more than that, but Castor would always feel uneasy about disobeying him.

Not until then had Castor allowed himself the opportunity to really see Altair as he was that night. His maroon robes gave him such a composed, dignified look, and Castor remembered how he had once thought of Altair as being even more princely than himself. The deep purple of his clothes seemed to make his light blue eyes all the brighter blue. If Gallagher was Altair's lover, Castor wondered if he knew just how fortunate he was to have him by his side. Castor blinked and dropped his gaze. He hoped he could make it out of the room before giving in to tears.

'Oh, _Castor_.'

Before Castor's brain could register that it was Altair who had spoken, that it was Altair's voice that had called him by his name, he was overwhelmed by the sensation of Altair's arms around him, pulling him close. Castor heard the sound of a chair being pushed back as Garrick leapt to his feet, but there was no room in his mind to register it. He could feel nothing but Altair's warmth enveloping him, hear nothing but the sound of Altair's heart, beating so close to his own.

'You are really far too warm-hearted.' Altair spoke softly into his ear. 'I do not think I can ever understand why you have chosen me ... all I know is that it means everything to me that you have.'

'Altair ...' Castor knew his father was only finding the right words to lambaste them, but it was only a detail in the back of his mind. He wrapped his arms around Altair's back and pressed his face into Altair's shoulder. He felt so warm and secure.

'It is impossible for me to refuse you for long. How could I -' Altair stopped, and Castor felt it when he swallowed. 'My dearest Prince Castor, do you really ... want me?'

'Have we not established this already?' Castor mumbled. 'How many more times must I say it?'

'I simply find it difficult to believe,' Altair chuckled, 'that such a wonderfully gifted, intelligent young man like you would desire an old man with nothing to offer like me. Every time you affirm it ... I feel so happy and full of love for you, even as a fresh wave of disbelief hits me.' 

Castor didn't know what to say, and he couldn't find the words that used to be so plentiful whenever Lynton or his brothers had asked him why he loved Altair so much. He wished he could sit down with Altair and slowly recount to him every thought he had ever had about him, to make him believe that he loved him.

'Very well then, Castor.’ Altair withdrew, though he kept his hands on Castor's shoulders. Castor became hyper aware of the fact that King Garrick was glaring at them. ‘I will not leave this room until I have done everything in my power to be with you.'

'Um,' Castor said, and a lopsided smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, 'please stop short of being hanged, or banished, or anything that would make it so that I could never see you again.'

'Far too late for that, I'm afraid,' King Garrick said, his words as cold and sharp as ice. Castor flinched, but to his relief, Altair did not. He had never realised before that Altair had a steel will equal to the king's. 'You know, there are some of the aristocracy, some of whom live quite near to here, who would consider a servant laying hands on a member of the royal family a hanging offence.'

'Of course I do,' Altair said. 'And I am sure you realise that if I died, it would not be I who would have to deal with the consequences?'

King Garrick snorted, but Castor realised with amazement that the king was biting back a smile. 'Indeed, death is always such a poor punishment. There is no use in my threatening you - you already know all I could do to you, and you have already decided it is worth the risk. Then, Altair, convince me. _Why_ should I let you have my son?'

'Because your son loves him?' Castor suggested in a small voice. Garrick ignored him in favour of beginning on a tirade.

'I met you when you were an orphan with few future prospects, and from there I gave you everything - far more than you could have ever hoped for in your situation. You are clever, Altair, I will give you that, but you could never have used it for your own good, the way you lived. I gave you a better education, took you in as my protégé, and let you have the best of everything - a home in my castle, a prestigious station, every luxury you desire - and you repay me by asking for my son? Tell me, Altair, do you think you are _worthy_ of him?'

Castor felt furious, every nerve within him bristling. How could his father say that? Had not Altair always repaid them by offering his services - had he not already devoted every part of his life to them? To Castor's dismay, however, he realised that Garrick's words had hit Altair hard. Altair looked embarrassed and ashamed, and his hands began to slide off Castor's shoulders. Castor gripped his wrists, urgently.

'What disservice does Altair do our family by loving me?' Castor said. 'He is not asking to take me away, nor is he asking for you to give him any material wealth or possessions. If - if we were together ... we would stay here, would we not, Altair?'

'Yes.' Altair's voice was barely above a whisper. 'Of course. I know how much you treasure your home, and I treasure it too.'

'It is _our_ home. It is already the home in which you and I reside in, though we may not reside in it together.' Castor took one of Altair's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers together. 'That would not change. You may as well say I am doing my family a disservice by loving Altair.'

'That _is_ what your mother thinks of it,' Garrick said, causing Castor's heart to stop. He had not known that.

'I see,' he said, and abruptly felt more miserable than he had all night. How could anyone expect him to help the way his heart inclined? Did his mother really think of him as disloyal for loving Altair?

'Well ...' Castor looked up to see King Garrick looking away with an awkward expression, 'I never gave it much thought after your mother said as much, but I suppose I don't quite see the truth in it. As we have said ... you can hardly control your own feelings.'

'Thank you,' Castor said fervently.

'Don't take too much encouragement from it,' Garrick said, rolling his eyes. 'I simply do not wish to be responsible for any self-deprecation on your part.'

'His Majesty finds it difficult to directly bring you pain with his words,' Altair whispered into Castor's ear. That was all very well to know, but Castor didn't think he was clever enough to use it to his own advantage.

'Would you like me to step out for a few minutes while the two of your form a plan of attack?' Garrick said sardonically.

'Do try not to work yourself up into a mood, Your Majesty,' Altair said evenly.

'Easily done if you would refrain from working me up into a mood.'

'Your son, or yourself.' Altair flashed Castor a small smile. Castor thought he sensed uncertainty in it. 'I can only be loyal to one in the current time.'

'And you have decided to choose my son? This is gratitude indeed, Altair.'

'It has nothing to do with gratitude,' Castor said as swiftly as he could in an attempt to stop the effect of his father's words from reaching Altair. 'Love and loyalty are not measured - I would not think so, at any rate. Father, do you know that Lynton's father sees all people as equal, his family and commoners alike? If any prince or princess asked for my hand in marriage, you would not ask _them_ what they had done for you to deserve me.'

'Of course not,' Garrick said so abruptly that Castor deflated. 'Your marriage to any prince or princess would repay me many times in the future simply by having their kingdom affiliated with ours.'

'You do not think of Altair's service to our family all these years as the same thing?'

'He is paid _wages_ for that sort of thing.'

'Wages that he hardly ever uses! Nor would you accept it if he offered to return them all in exchange for me!'

The force of Garrick's ice-calm look made Castor take an involuntary step back. 

'You have yet to answer my question, Altair,' Garrick said, turning his stare on his advisor. Altair did not start, but the frown that had formed during Garrick's condemnation of him remained. 'Do you think you are worthy of Castor?'

'The way you speak to me, it seems a louse would be worthy of better than me,' Castor muttered in a defeated tone.

'My dear Castor, what has His Majesty said tonight to make you think that?' Altair said, squeezing his hand. 'Have I not told you - ah, I remember now. I promised I would seek out the evidence you needed to understand how much your father cherishes you, but I did not get the chance before ... Well, with or without evidence from me, you must not doubt him.'

'What,' King Garrick said, 'are you talking about?'

'Nothing,' Castor said, not wanting to argue about anything more than the matter at hand.

'Then you tell me, Altair, as _you_ brought it up.'

'Please don't,' Castor pleaded, gripping Altair's hand. 'I don't want ... to quarrel ... about that.'

'Castor.' Under Garrick's coolly impassive gaze, Castor quailed. 'I realise that ... I have never been the best father, but -' He frowned, 'do not think that that means I feel anything for you but the love any father should have for his son. Even this ... even in forbidding your relationship with Altair, I am only thinking of protecting you.'

'Yes, Father.'

'He doesn't believe me,' Garrick said, looking at Altair as if seeking his counsel.

'Prince Castor is exceedingly modest by nature,' Altair said with a gentle smile. 'Probably I will have to tell him that I love him again tomorrow to ensure that he does not forget.'

'Er,' Castor said. It was true that he had partly only accepted that Altair loved him following the flow of events, _but_ the other part of it was that he would never doubt Altair's words. He knew how sincere and genuine Altair always was. 

'I suppose if _you_ cannot make him believe it, then I certainly have no hopes of convincing him.' Garrick shrugged and turned away. Castor was surprised that his father was content to leave it at that, but then Altair nudged him. Castor glanced over, and Altair raised an eyebrow.

'I ... I'm sorry, Father.' Castor directed his gaze to the carpet again. His voice became smaller and smaller as he went on. 'I - I do know - that is, I am not - not doubting that - y-you care for me, I only …’ When neither men spoke, he became aware that more was necessary. 'I only feel that way because I realise that I have a lot to prove as a third son. I know that Altair thinks that I have already done as much, but I know that to you, far more is necessary before I have achieved worth and standing in my family.' His shoulders sagged on a sigh. 

'Have I ever said that?' Garrick asked without looking at him. 

'Well, I - I suppose not, but ... I never do much around the castle, and I do not have much _to_ do, while Glenn and Yuuto always have to work and study with you. They always know whether or not they are doing well, by the measure of their work.'

'Is that so? How many languages can you speak now, Castor?'

'Um, seven ... and a bit.'

'You have been keeping up with the latest fashion and dances? Could you name all of the music played tonight?'

'Y-yes.'

'And are you still practicing your art?'

'Yes, but I have not been studying it very hard, so I would not say I have much skill in it.'

'Oh? Is that why Glenn has hung up your pieces there?' Castor looked at the wall Garrick waved to, surprised to notice for the first time that they held three of his paintings. 'To gaze upon your lack of skill whenever he works here?'

'P-please don't tease me, Father,' Castor said unhappily.

The king chuckled. 'Just making a point.' He walked around the desk, and Castor started when Garrick placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I have never asked you to do all of that for me, but I must be bad enough to let you go on this long while believing I wanted so much from you.’ He looked around. ‘Altair?’

'Your Majesty?'

'Just a few minutes ago, you proclaimed that tonight, you would choose to bestow your loyalty upon my son over myself. Yet, you appear to have asked my son to place his loyalty to me before loyalty to yourself.'

'Not exactly, if that makes you feel any better.'

'If you desire to be with Castor, is it not in your best interests to turn him entirely against me, in order to strengthen his resolve?'

'Certainly not. Castor esteems you highly. It would make him miserable to think any less of you, and I would not ask that from him for _my_ sake.'

Garrick and Altair gazed at one another. Standing between them, Altair holding one hand and Garrick holding his shoulder, Castor felt extremely anxious.

'Correct me if I'm wrong, Altair,' Garrick said at last, 'but that rather makes it seem as if your loyalty has been with me this entire night.'

'Castor is your son, a member of the family I have served almost my whole life, and I have never had any wish but to be of service to you.' Altair's grip on Castor's hand relaxed. Fearing that it was a sign he was ready to give in, Castor held onto him tighter. 'Do I believe myself worthy of Prince Castor, Your Majesty? No, of course not. I am sure you and I share the same conviction in that respect. I have nothing to offer him, not new acquaintances or fresh experiences, and I fear greatly that he will eventually tire of me. Often too, I have feared that Prince Castor's love for me is nothing more than admiration and idolisation for a mentor and older figure. But he has been steadfast these many months, in the face of everything. Nor is he the type of person to be contrary and hold onto his feelings out of sheer stubbornness. I can only believe that his feelings for me are true, and if he truly believes that I can make him happy ... I will not dwell unnecessarily on whether or not I am deserving of him. It is far more important that _he_ is deserving of _me.'_

'Very well said.' Garrick squeezed Castor's shoulder, and Castor looked at him with trembling hope. 'It must be said that I believe Castor to deserve far more than you, and I would be willing to go to any lengths to find the best person for him. Yet, as things turn out, I have not had to go to any lengths to find the person _he_ thinks best for him. I know you, Altair - could it be said that I know you well?'

'If you do not know me well, I supposed nobody could be said to know me at all,' Altair said with a shrug.

'Good. In which case, allow me to continue where I left off earlier in recounting your flaws.'

Castor frowned. This was not the direction he thought the conversation had been going. King Garrick smiled at him.

'Hear me out, Castor. If you marry this man, he will order you about as if he were lord of the worlds, as if he had every right to demand that every person acts in precisely the way he sees most fit.'

'Usually because my judgement is the best,' Altair said. At any other time, Castor would have laughed. At the current time, however, he was only capable of a weak smile.

'Need I remind you that _I_ am the one who taught you to be the best?'

'Not at all, but the fact is that you did need to find me, to teach me in the first place.'

'You may not be the sort of person who holds onto his feelings out of stubbornness, Castor, but Altair certainly is,’ King Garrick continued.

'Oh _really_?'

'And he is an utter loner. I have never known him to have a friend or act affectionately to anyone.'

'I have you there, Father,' Castor said. 'I _have_ been - I mean, I _am_ his friend, and he has always acted kindly to me. His gifts and his letters speak of his affection for me.'

'Hmph. Very well, I shall concede to you on that. But you will never win an argument against him. Altair is capable of arguing the same point for hours, even days. When he is forced to admit defeat, he goes about raining sarcasm and irony on everyone. And do not forget that he is overprotective and quick to anger over what he believes to be his own.'

'So unlike someone I know,' Castor said with a straight face. Altair laughed and, to Castor's delight, clasped Castor's hand in both his own.

'His Majesty speaks in jest, but I will admit that he is correct on many points,' Altair said, locking eyes with him. 'Can you accept me that way?'

'I can, if you are willing to accept _my_ flaws.'

‘Of those, I know some, perhaps not all,' King Garrick said. 'You are not adventurous and largely unwilling to meet new people or visit new places, you are easily absorbed in your own feelings whether they be of joy or sorrow, you keep your problems to yourself instead of asking for help - and you are easily jealous.'

Castor turned so red, he felt that he must be exuding heat. To his relief, however, Altair only looked faintly puzzled at this one.

'That sounds like most of them,' Castor squeaked, making a mental note to ask his father how he had surmised the last one. Or at least beg him to never mention it again. 

'Easily, Castor,' Altair said warmly. 'If you can take me with my many flaws, I can easily take you with your few.'

'I remember the day I first met you, Altair,' King Garrick began solemnly, taking his hand off Castor's shoulder and straightening up.

'Do you? At your age - I am impressed.'

'I have not consented to giving you my son just yet, you know,' Garrick said coldly.

'Please continue,' Castor said. 'How did you first meet?'

'When His Majesty visited the country I originated from, he visited my university where a dinner was held in his honour,' Altair volunteered. 'As an honour student, I was one of the few selected to represent the student body in meeting him. We spoke to one another then.'

'We "spoke", did we? In which case, I would have to say that it is _your_ memory that is going, Altair.'

'What would you call it then?'

'You argued with me.'

'I would never have argued with the royal family back then,' Altair said with calm affront.

'Then let us say we disagreed. Note, too, Castor, how he admits to being willing to argue with any of us _now_.'

'It _is_ what you employ me for, Your Majesty.'

'Certainly you do it well, if you could disagree with my father cleverly enough during your first meeting to make him see your talent,' Castor said. Altair beamed at him. 'What did you come to odds about?'

'I hardly remember anymore,' Garrick said airily.

'There was a part of his speech where he said that every man must look after his own,' Altair said. 'That is true of most men, perhaps -'

' _You_ certainly take it to heart.'

'- but not of kings. A good king does not only consider his family and the people in his own kingdom, but the families of others and of other kingdoms too. A king who only considers his own is as good as a tyrant.'

'Do you not think of language like that as instigating a quarrel?'

'It is only discourse, Your Majesty.'

'At any rate ... I admit, though not happily, that I am sometimes prejudiced towards the lower classes. Normally, I would have dismissed a mere commoner's words entirely, but -' he paused.

'But what?' Castor said, surprised. Then he noticed the smile on Altair's face. Altair was, as a matter of fact, holding back a laugh. 

' _Is_ that why you decided to take me on?' Altair said, eyes shining with mirth. 'I wondered, after you seemed so hostile to me earlier on, but I could hardly think that - why, it was hardly anything to me. But I suppose you have always been hopeless in matters of the heart.'

'Oh, _thank you_ , Altair.'

Castor put his head to one side. 'Did you ... give Father some advice about his engagement to Mother? That is the time period during which Father travelled the world, is it not?'

'Yes, indeed,' Altair said. 'I am sure he recognises in you a person often absorbed in his own feelings because that is what he himself was like as a young man.'

'Ah, I have remembered something,' Garrick said. 'Another flaw in Altair. He is entirely incapable of keeping his nose out of other people's business.'

'You were constantly taking out and folding away your letter. Your fellow guests could not help but notice.'

'The other guests found it easy to refrain from saying anything.'

'It pained me to see our honoured guest so upset during the night. I had to do _something_ \- and all I did was drop a hint.'

'And that opened your heart to accept Altair into your confidence?' Castor asked. He felt as if there was something big that he was missing. He did not think that it sounded like his father to accept somebody whom he considered a busybody.

'No, of course -' the king hesitated. He exchanged a look with Altair that Castor could not decipher, and then he shrugged. 'Yes. Is that difficult to believe? When I thought about it later on, though I did not agree with the way he argued with me, I liked that he could at least think to be subtle enough about advising me on matters I was embarrassed to discuss openly. And he _had_ disputed his earlier point well. I realised that I could make something out of that.'

'I am very grateful for it,' Altair said. 'Truly. I ... I know I could never express to you, or repay you enough to make you understand how much my life means to me now. However, I do think that ... if you gave me permission to make Castor happy, it would be a step in the direction of repaying you, not the opposite.'

'Is that what you think?' 

'Father -' Castor inhaled deeply. 'I do _not_ understand why you are still going around in circles. May I speak frankly?'

'Certainly.'

'You are already convinced that I can be happy with Altair - indeed, you believe now, as I do, that I cannot be happy with anyone _but_ Altair. No, I know it is true!' he said when his father opened his mouth to disagree. 'You only find it difficult to admit because your pride will not allow it. I know Altair realises it too. Your original reasons for prohibiting our relationship were that it was not proper to you, and that you did not believe my union with Altair could bring me happiness or you benefit. For the first, you have already allowed Yuuto Siofra, and even Mother has come to terms with that. For the second -' Castor was almost in tears, 'all this time, I thought you had some personal objection to Altair, but it is not true at all! You like him perfectly well! You are better friends with him than I am!'

Garrick turned crimson, stepping back as if Castor's words had dealt him a blow. 'Well! Castor, what - why, I -'

'You must not torment your father so, Castor,' Altair said. He did not sound embarrassed at all. As a matter of fact, he was quite successful in keeping his amusement restrained and his voice even.

'Why not? He torments _me_ enough!' Castor took in another deep breath and forced himself to calm down. 'No, I understand now. I thought that Father wanted to protect me - protect me from you, Altair - but that is not it. Is it?' He met his father's glare. 'Is it simply because ... you do not wish to let me go, Father? Because I am dear to you?'

'If that is how you wish to phrase it ...' King Garrick relaxed and crossed his arms. 'I suppose so.'

'I see.' Castor blinked, turned over in his head their conversation for the night, then found his courage. He pulled his hand away from Altair, and threw his arms around his father - briefly, because King Garrick had never been a father inclined towards displays of affection.

'I am sorry, then,' Castor said as he stepped back, 'that I always thought of you as demanding more from me than you actually did. I - I never thought that you were a cruel father, even when I was angry at you for mortifying me in front of Altair. If you can come to terms with the idea that there is no impropriety in my relationship with Altair, then please also accept that Altair, whom you trust to counsel and guide you in ruling our kingdom, is capable of caring for me as much as you do. And _anyway,'_ he said, returning to affronted indignation, 'we will not be _going_ anywhere. You can still watch over me. Why, you could care for me far better if you allowed Altair to have me, than if you allowed any prince or princess to have me.'

For a few seconds, nobody spoke. The silence stretched on, but Castor did not fear that he had said too much. Why did his father always have to make things so complicated? He always wanted to do things properly, without really considering what was actually proper at all. At least, that was how Castor saw it.

'When did you become such an affectionate child, Castor?' King Garrick said at last. 'I do not recall you being so gentle and tender-hearted as a child. Was I simply not paying attention?'

'I ... don't know.'

'I see. Well ... I am sorry too. If I allow you to be with Altair now, I will have been the cause of a great deal of unnecessary pain to you.'

'That is not a good reason for keeping us apart now. Anyway, I ... I can forgive you for it.' As Castor realised that he meant it, his heart immediately felt light, and he smiled. 'I am sure I have grown some for it. If we had not gone through that, then perhaps Altair would always doubt that my feelings are not true or mere idolisation. And I would most likely not have met Lynton, who is a dear friend to me now. Of course, I would not like you to inflict on anyone what happened to me, but I do not resent you for it.'

'Truly, Altair does not deserve you.' To Castor's great relief, Garrick chuckled. 'But I would be hard pressed to find anyone who does. Very well then. I bless your union, and I will speak to your mother on your behalf.' As Castor's face lit up with delight, he said, 'Just keep in mind, Altair, that if you ever hurt my son, not all our years together will be enough to stop me from personally beheading you with the nearest sharp object.'

'I will not forget.' Altair stepped closer and took Castor's hand in his own once more. 'Thank you, Your Majesty.'

Garrick gave him a somewhat supercilious look. 'If I had known when I first met you that you would become my son-in-law, I probably would have accepted you into my party for the sole purpose of kicking you out at the nearest deserted road.’

‘Enough, Father,' Castor said exasperatedly.

'Yes, yes.' He waved a hand. 'I have been away from the party long enough, as well. Just one more thing. If you recall, Altair, I originally called you in here so that I could rebuke you for taking liberties with a peer. I am quite done punishing you for anything now, but do you think you could at least go about the castle looking extremely downcast as if I had dismissed you after scolding you for hours on end? It would do me a great favour. At the very least, I would not like anyone outside our family to realise that I called you here to punish you, and released you from here engaged to my son.'

'Easily done,' Altair laughed.

'Father, thank you,' Castor said whole-heartedly. Garrick relaxed and smiled at him.

‘Come to the family sitting room for breakfast tomorrow morning, both of you, and I will announce the news to the family. You may bring Prince Lynton if you wish, Castor. For now, I suggest that the two of you go to bed - in your respective bedrooms -‘ Castor and Altair blushed, unable to find the words to tell him they wouldn’t dream of it, ‘- and I will assure your brothers that I didn’t take off either of your heads.’

'Alright. Goodnight, Father.'

Castor paused to kiss his father on the cheek, and then he followed Altair out the room.


	5. Epilogue

After their meeting with King Garrick, Altair accompanied Castor to his bedroom door. Most of the castle servants were occupied with the party, and the floor was completely devoid of people.

'May I kiss you goodnight?' Altair said in a voice almost as hushed as the corridor. His smile was the calm smile Castor found so sweet and familiar, but it was a little shy and a little bashful too. The moment could not have been more perfect.

'Please do,' Castor said in the same whisper.

Altair leaned forward and kissed him. Castor only felt the sensation of Altair's soft, warm lips against his own, and of Altair's beard against his cheek for a moment before Altair pulled away, but it was enough to leave him light-headed. He reached out and hugged Altair, leaning against him for support even as he held him close.

'If I devoted myself to you for a hundred years, I still would not be worthy of you,' Altair murmured. 'But I will not allow that to stop me from trying.'

'There is no need to speak of worth or gratitude anymore, Altair. As long as you love me, it will be enough.'

'I fought against my own feelings for so long when I became aware of them.' Altair sighed and held him a little more tightly. 'It seemed absurd to think of myself as your lover. I have known you since you were a child, and I am more than twice your age, and yet ... and yet, you love me. You are so kind and generous, so brilliant, you deserve - you should have anything you wish to have. Giving you my heart is easy.'

For a few seconds, Castor could only listen to the sound of their breathing and feel the warmth of Altair's arms. 'Stop all these speeches, Altair. Mine will seem colourless and insincere in comparison, when I find the words to tell you how much you mean to me.'

Altair chuckled. 'Then let us save it for another time.' He pulled away and kissed Castor again, on the cheek this time. 'Sleep well, my prince.'

'Goodnight,' Castor said, and slipped into his bedroom. 

Despite Altair's parting advice, he found it impossible to sleep at all for most of the night.

The next morning, Castor decided to wait for Altair so that they could head to breakfast together. He knew that there was only one path to get from the servants' quarters to the main palace. It would arouse suspicion if he lingered there, but what was the worse that could happen?

His question was quickly answered when he arrived at the corridor leading from the servants' quarters, only to see Gallagher pacing the floor. Before Castor could shrink away, Gallagher noticed him and hurried over.

'Good morning, Your Highness,' Gallagher said with a bow. Castor returned the bow mutely. 'Forgive me for being so forward, but I am worried for my friend Altair. I could not find him last night after he left with your father, the king. Would you happen to have any news of him?'

'Um,' Castor squeaked. Gallagher had much of the same aura as Altair, of someone grandly, intimidatingly important, but he did not have Altair's humble manner. Gallagher's words were deferential, but the way he said them spoke of a great confidence in the equality of all humans, servants and nobility alike. 'I cannot tell you what the king said to him last night, b-but I believe that Altair will be fine. I do not think that ... he will be severely punished for his actions.'

'That is good news indeed,' Gallagher said with a sigh of relief. Castor's heart warmed to him at once. Anyone who cared for Altair was a friend to him. 'You are Prince Castor, correct? You are a friend of Altair's too?'

'Yes, I am,' Castor said, Gallagher's words bringing on a fresh recollection of last night's events. 'Altair is my very dearest friend. I accompanied him to see my father last night with the intention of preventing him from coming to any great harm at my father's hand.'

'Then I have you to thank for his wellbeing. Thank you, Your Highness.'

'Not at all -'

The sound of approaching footsteps drew Castor's attention, and his mood was instantly boosted by the sight of his fiancé. It took all of his willpower not to run over and embrace him.

'Good morning, Prince Castor,' Altair said, the light in his eyes enough to rival the stars. 'What brings you to this part of the castle?'

'I am sure you can imagine,' Castor said slyly.

'Indeed I can.' Altair came to stand next to him. If it weren't for Gallagher's presence, Castor would have turned adoring eyes to his face. 'Good morning, Gallagher. I fail to surmise why _you_ are here.'

'I wanted to look for _you_ , idiot,' Gallagher said, shocking Castor out of his loving reverie. 'A lot of trouble you could've saved me if you'd just told me where your room is the day I arrived.'

'It is not necessary for you to know,' Altair said, smoothly. 'What did you need from me?'

'I was worried.' Gallagher leaned back and crossed his arms, frowning. 'What happened last night? You shouldn't have done that to the earl, you know.'

‘Should I not? Come what may, I would never regret taking that action.' Altair paused. 'Thank you for worrying about me, but I am entirely well.'

'Good,' Gallagher said, though his frown did not fade. 'You know that if anything happened ... if you were dismissed or banished, you would have a home with me. I would be perfectly happy with that.'

As Altair turned crimson, Castor felt a familiar fire burn in his heart. Altair was his now, he reminded himself, and he did not have to worry about anyone else. All the same, he would have dearly loved to grip Altair by the hand and beseech him to come away.

'You are very kind.' Altair glanced over at Castor, giving him a pained, embarrassed smile. 'But that will not be necessary. Thank you for caring for me, Gallagher, and I hope you find happiness in the future.'

'That's a goodbye if I ever heard one,' Gallagher snorted. 'Alright, I'll leave you for now, but don't think I'll let you get away with not explaining everything for long.’ He smiled at Castor and bowed. 'Your Highness, Altair speaks of you often. It may be said that he speaks of nothing else. Therefore, I believe I can trust you to take care of him?'

'Rather, it is I who must thank you for caring for Altair when I could not,' Castor said, and was mortified to realise that his tone was ice cold. He coughed. 'Altair is an important friend to me, and I am pleased to meet any friend of his.'

'If only I _were_ just a friend, hm?' Gallagher said with the insight that, Castor belatedly realised, he should have expected of an experienced councillor and friend of Altair's. 'All that in one night, Altair? I am impressed. One wouldn't think it to look at you, but you _are_ supremely charming when you want to be.'

'I have never _wanted_ to be charming in my life,’ Altair said irritably. ‘Now go away. I will speak to you again whenever it pleases me to. I have a meeting with the king now.'

'So defensive! Or should I say protective? He was never like that over _me_ ,' Gallagher said to Castor. He laughed good-naturedly, stopping to pat Altair on the shoulder before he left. 'Please accept my sincere congratulations, old friend. I look forward to the day I have to bow before speaking to you, calling you "Your Highness".'

'Go _away_!' Altair batted at Gallagher's hand, and the man left with a wave.

'You are even more perceptive than I realised, if you could deduce my relationship with Gallagher from the moment you first saw us together,' Altair said to Castor as they made their way to the royal family sitting room together. Castor smiled awkwardly.

'I am pleased you can call it perception instead of blind jealousy. I only suspected and feared, despite being aware that I had none of the facts,’ he confessed.

'It's only natural.' They walked on in silence for a few seconds before Altair spoke again. 'Perhaps it is wrong for me to say this, but I am happy you felt possessive of me. In the end, my relationship with Gallagher became about nothing more than physical intimacy. When I became aware of my feelings for you, I terminated my relationship with him in order to remain loyal to you ... despite the fact that, at the time, I felt so thoroughly that I could never be with you.'

'Is it ... alright for Gallagher to know?' Castor said, once he had allowed himself a moment to enjoy Altair's words. 'Will he know not to tell anyone?'

'Oh yes, that will not pose a problem. Despite his playful ways, Gallagher is a man to be trusted. He would not be a close friend to his master were it otherwise.'

'Just like you.'

'If you like.' Altair gave him a sideways glance. 'I was pleasantly surprised by the way you spoke to your father last night. You were so brave and confident while still preserving your modest and affectionate ways! If I had not loved you before, I would have been prepared to pledge my life and soul to you at that very moment.'

'Altair ...' Castor waited for two maids to flit past before taking Altair's hand. 'Being with you has made me learn new things and understand old things in a different light. I want to be by your side so that I can always experience that. You make me a better person every day you are with me.'

'I should be the one begging to be allowed to remain by _your_ side, my love.'

The simple words made Castor feel so heavy with happiness, it was almost a release to let go and stop to call Lynton from the main dining room.

'Castor!' Lynton looked so relieved to see him, Castor instantly felt guilty as he remembered that he had yet to formally refuse him. 'Good morning! Are you alright? Glenn told me that your father said you and Altair were fine, but I was so worried ...'

'Yes, everything is fine. Everything is wonderful.' Castor gripped his arms and gave him his brightest smile. 'Lynton, forgive me, but ... I cannot marry you. I ...' He took in a breath, steadying himself. 'My father will explain it all, but ... please accept my most heartfelt apologies. I truly hope that I can see you happy someday.'

At first, Lynton looked puzzled. Realisation dawned as he gazed at Castor's joyful countenance. 'I say, Castor, has your father -'

'He has ordered the family, and requested you, to breakfast in the family sitting room this morning. Will you come?'

'Of course.'

Probably more out of habit than anything else, Lynton linked arms with him. When they exited the room and he saw Altair, however, he hurriedly withdrew his arm.

'Good morning, Altair,' he said, and Altair bowed. 'I'm so glad to see you and Castor in one piece.'

'Nobody is gladder to see the morning today than I am, Lynton,' Castor said. Lynton laughed.

They arrived at the family sitting room to find Glenn chatting with Queen Ilma, King Garrick watching them with a slight frown on his face. He turned around as the party entered, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards when he saw Castor.

'Good morning, all of you. You look like a different person already, Castor - or perhaps you look the way you used to before I failed so miserably to interfere in your life.'

'To be sure, I am happier.' Castor smiled back. 'Is that not, in part, thanks to you as well?'

The king was taken aback. He exchanged a look with his wife, who smiled in a strangely uncertain, almost melancholy, way. He shrugged, then stood up and walked over to Castor.

'Go and speak to your mother,' he whispered in his ear. 'I told her of the matter last night and she made no objection, but you will have to work to make her accept it.' Straightening up, Garrick nudged Altair to a sofa. 'Well, Altair, did any earls accost you last night or this morning, demanding your head? I have already met three of them.'

As Altair made his light-heartedly insincere apologies and Lynton floated over to speak to Glenn, Castor went to his mother. She embraced him and kissed his cheek.

'How are you today, my son?' she said. Queen Ilma's voice was as tranquil as always, but there was a sort of emotional tremor in it that Castor had never heard before. 'Did you sleep well last night?'

'I hardly slept at all for excitement, though I feel entirely refreshed today. Are ... you well, Mother?'

'Yes, I am.' But her sigh rather spoke otherwise. 'Tell me what you told your father last night to convince him to bless your relationship.'

'I love Altair, and he loves me.' The simplicity of the statement earned him a sharp look. 'We need no other reason. You already know Altair, and you must know that he is dear to Father too. He may be a servant, but he is a deserving person. I believe in the fact that he will do our family credit.'

She gazed over his shoulder at Altair and King Garrick, who appeared to be having a mildly heated discussion. 'I have never approved of the way he speaks to your father,' she said.

'Men speak to one another like that when they are fond of each other,' Castor said with an affectionate smile. He enjoyed watching the easy, unaffected way Altair spoke to Garrick. 'Yuuto, Glenn, and I tease and jest like that too.'

'Is that so? And is that the way he speaks to you?'

'It is different between lovers. He is always gentle and attentive to me.'

'Do you think that you love one another as much as your father and I love one another?'

This was a bit of a sticking point. Castor had never realised just how devoted his parents were to one another. They were not affectionate people by any definition, but Castor thought he understood a bit more about that now. 'I am absolutely certain of it - though I also recognise that it would be difficult to convince you of it, as ardently as you and Father feel for one another.'

'I see.' Castor was glad when she smiled, and it was warm and unburdened once more. 'Very well, I understand. Will you call Altair here for me?'

Altair came over at Castor's summons, and he bowed deeply before the queen. He did not raise his head until she said, 'Altair, it is my greatest hope that you will be faithful to Castor. May I trust that the moment you doubt your own ability to love him as he loves you, you would request to withdraw as his partner?'

'Your Majesty, if I believed myself incapable of loving Castor as he desires, my first course of action would be to strive to be worthy of him once more.'

'Oh?' She seemed surprised by his answer, but she accepted it with grace. 'I am glad to hear it.' Then she embraced him too. Castor laughed to see his blush. 'I hope that the two of you will be very happy together.'

'Thank you, Mother,' Castor said. As Altair stepped away, Castor came forward to kiss her on the cheek. 'You will, of course, be my first port of call should I ever have any relationship concerns?'

'Of course.'

Someone knocked on the door and Yuuto entered, looking supremely unconcerned, followed by Siofra, appearing mildly anxious, though casting lovingly exasperated looks at her fiancé.

'Good morning, everyone,' Yuuto said, sitting down before gazing around the room. 'Oh, hello, Altair. I am glad to see you alive. Surprised - but glad. You too, Castor.'

'Good morning, Prince Yuuto, and thank you,' Altair said gracefully. He quirked an amused eyebrow at Castor, who rolled his eyes, then gave him an affectionate smile.

'Now that we are all here,' King Garrick said, rising to his feet, 'perhaps you all already know what I am about to say. Firstly, I apologise that I was not much present at the party yesterday.'

'Oh,' Altair said. Garrick looked at him, giving him permission to speak, and he stood up. 'I accept the blame for that entirely. Please accept my apologies. I am sure that ... my behaviour did not reflect well on the royal family that has so graciously accepted me all these years.'

'There's no need to be so deferential in a family meeting, Altair,' Garrick said with a sniff. 'It is very strange to hear any member of my family speak like that.'

Castor could have lit up an entire city with the force of the adoring grin he bestowed on his father.

'Besides, it is not completely your fault. Shall we split the difference between you and the man who assaulted Castor? I suggest 30% for you -'

'Perhaps you would like to continue your speech,' Altair said pointedly. Castor swallowed back a laugh as Garrick obliged.

'What I _have_ seen in the days since Miss Siofra joined us has been highly gratifying. I congratulate you on your choice of a partner, Yuuto. She will most certainly be a credit to our kingdom. Henceforth, I surrender all control I have over your relationship, and you will no longer be obliged to follow any advice or opinion I offer on it. Although the same cannot be said of your mother's guidance. I am sure there are many things regarding which she will wish to take Miss Siofra into her confidence.'

'That is fine with me,' Yuuto said. 'As long as _you_ are keeping your nose out of it.' Then he smiled. 'So have you given Altair and Castor permission to be together? You see, Castor, I told you there could be no doubt that Altair returns your feelings.'

Castor blushed and glared.

'It is ironic that for all you have taught us to be proper, remembering our stations as royalty, all that r- sort of thing,' Yuuto went on, clearly enjoying himself, ' _two_ of your sons end up falling in love with someone below us. Now, Glenn, you only need to produce your own lover from the kitchens.'

'Nothing of the sort,' Glenn laughed, and had to reach out to soothe Queen Ilma as her head whipped around to look at him in shock. 

'Yes, well ...' King Garrick gave Yuuto a cold look. 'As I believe I have remarked before, my sons are highly ingenious in getting their way. At least I can take comfort in the fact that Castor's partner is of my choosing.' He looked around in amazement when his sons burst into protest. 'Do you disagree? I am the one who found Altair and brought him here before any of you were even born.'

'He still feels guilty for hurting you,' Altair whispered in Castor's ear. 'So he brushes it off with jokes. You will not be too harsh on him, will you?'

'Of course. I know he only wishes to protect me, and in the end ... I do not believe too much harm was done.'

'You are so tender-hearted,' he said, and kissed his cheek.

'At any rate,' King Garrick said in a slightly raised voice for silence, 'as you will have surmised, I have given Castor and Altair my blessing to be together. For now, this news must remain within the family, and I will make a formal announcement, of both theirs, and Yuuto and Siofra's engagements, at a later date. The reason for this being that I naturally cannot give the impression that I am willing to give my sons to anyone who slaps up a peer for their sake.'

'Personally, I think it counts _for_ a person if they are so ready to jump to the defence of their beloved,' Glenn said cheerfully. 'But I understand your point. Congratulations, Yuuto, and you, especially, Castor.' He stood up and went to hug Castor. 'I'm so happy for you. Did I not tell you that everything would surely turn out well if you remained patient and steadfast?'

'If you heard my conversation with Father last night, you would not praise me for being _patient_ ,' Castor said. 'By the time I had been in there half an hour, I was quite ready to _shake_ Father to his senses.'

'Really? I wish I had been there,' Yuuto said brightly. 'Glenn and Lynton were ready to charge in with half an army, but Mother wouldn't let us leave the room.'

'Of course not,' King Garrick said. 'In my absence, Glenn is the head of the family.'

'It is as well that you did not, anyway,' Castor said. 'You would have ruined it.'

'Well done, you.' Glenn ruffled Castor's hair. 'Very well done. Altair, I formally welcome you to the family. You have always been a dear friend to us all, and I am happy to have you as a brother.'

'Thank you, Prince Glenn,' Altair said with a smile. 'I am glad, very glad, if you believe that I can be a credit to you all.'

'I'm sure you'll find it easy. The difficult part, I fear, will be getting you to abandon your old habits of calling us with our titles. But I suppose these things take time.'

'I may be able to bring myself to do it with you and Prince Yuuto, Prince Glenn, but I will never call your father by his name. Ever,' Altair said adamantly.

'Good,' Garrick said with equal firmness. 'Now if you will all settle down, your mother will call for breakfast.'

While they waited, Castor broke away from Altair to sit by Lynton. 

'Castor, congratulations,' Lynton said genially, giving his arm a squeeze. 'I'm so happy for you. I feel now that it was foolish of me to ask you to marry me last night. Ever since the day I arrived, there's never been anyone for you but Altair, isn't that right? You couldn't be happy with anyone except him.'

'I am sorry that did not work out between us. It ... does not affect you too much, does it?'

'Hardly any,' Lynton reassured him, though Castor feared he sensed some uncertainty in it. 'Truly. I don't think my coming here was a waste - we are friends, aren't we?'

'Of course,' Castor said fervently. 'I am sincerely glad I had the opportunity to meet you. My father invited you here along with the rest of us because he knows that I think of you as much a part of my family as my brothers. I hope you are still amenable to my visiting Pavenshire someday - and I hope you will still wish to come back here when I have become sufficiently acquainted with the kingdom to show you around it.'

'I would love to show you and Altair my kingdom someday! I do - I really do want to get to know Altair. I can see how much your whole family esteems him. And you should get to know your own kingdom before your wedding. That way, I can visit for a tour and your wedding at the same time.'

'I will if I can, but you will never need an excuse to visit us here, Lynton.'

Lynton beamed at him, and Castor felt a burden lift from his mind. He excused himself to stand up, and when Altair reached out to him, took his hand and sat next to him.

'Is everything well between you and Prince Lynton?' Altair said, putting an arm around his waist.

'Yes.' Castor looked around the room at his family and smiled, snuggling closer to his lover's side. 'Everything is well.'


End file.
